The General: World War III
by Sapper69
Summary: Revolves around the game Halo 2 and real life politics. Earth goes into World War III. Please visit books website for important information, link is my homepage in my profile. Go to Novels when there.
1. The Begining Of The End

**Before reading **please visit this books website for important information and the prologue. Information will help you understand the stroy and what is happening. The link to the books website is found as my "Hompage" in my profile. The link will take you to my website series overview page, just click on the "Novels" section to find the stroy information. It will be listed under "Stories" on the Novel main page. I also appologize for any really long chapters, damn thing will only let you upload to 15 documents.

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_September 22, 2554_

The D77-TC Pelican dropship flew low and fast above the water. The formation consisted of 15 dropships followed in by heavier air support if needed. This was our last attack in the war, if we failed the world would surely fall to the enemy. Our army had grown tired and low on supplise durring World War III, and to have, as we come to call it "The War of all Wars" to happen durring WWIII on us, really but us in a bad spot to fight it.

I sat in my seat nervous. Looking out at the sea from the back. I didn't know most of the people in the Pelican except my brother who sat two seats down from me. Fear and a lost hope was the only thing most of us had in common and kept us united after all we had gone though at some time. I wanted to whipe my face that had become wet with perspiration, but I was not allowed to remove my helmet before combat.

The dropship formation swayed a bit to the right and began to break apart in search for our invasion target. The target was a island called Relic. We launched from the captured beaches of Zanzibar that we took from the EWCU. We knew it was around here somewhere, but didn't know exactly where. Pelicans filled with troops broke off from our sides and ours continued stright with two others. It wasn't long before we found it. A large tower loomed into view. The big ancient looking tower in the middle was our target. It was the key to the war, what determined what military fraction would win. Thats all I knew. Piolts began chatting over the com, I ignored them.

We began to ready for a quick air-to-ground aerial assault. We would then be dropped off on the beach. Thats what the commaner said anyway after talking to the piolts. A German soldier stood with a dismounted M41 Pelican rear Machine Gun. He carefuly made his way down by me in the back and began hooking it to the attachments on the roof. A British soldier walked down with a extremely long belt of ammunition and began loading it into the gun. The gun was missing its bag that held the ammo so the British soldier grabed ahold of a walking handle on the roof with his left hand and used his right to hold the ammo, ready to guide it into the gun and keep it from twisting.

I sat uneasy but ready to fight. This wasn't my first engagement with the enemy, I knew what to expect from them. I looked around at the the others in the D77. Most where glancing at the floor while other loaded and made sure their guns where good to go. One guy was praying to his god. I glanced down at my BR55 Rifle. Semi Auto or three round burst gun. I suddenly realized it wasn't loaded. I picked up a magazine and loaded it and watched as the ammo counter flashed thirty-six.

I leaned my head back against the wall of the pelican and closed my eyes. I nearly fell asleep. Seconds later, explosions surrounded our Pelican squadron. I didn't think much of it, except for that it annoyed me. I looked out the back of the pelican and could see missing shots of anti-air fire, coloring the sky a blackish orange followed by a sudden flash of white which was caused from the burst of emp that was compacted in the round.

I could heard gears starting to move around behind me. I took to the conclusion that the AV Missle Pods where being deployed from the wings. "Twenty-five seconds." said the piolt over the com. Another dropship apeared into sight from the flanking rear, gaining speed to catch up. I turned my body to face out the back of the dropship, the man across from me did as well. "Pelican 214 engaging." the piolt announced over the com.

The Pelican suddenly bolted upward and the dropships chain gun erupted on the beach. Anti Air fire was all over us. We came up on the beach and took a sharp right. We now had a line of sight down the line of the beach. The M41 gunner opened up on the enemies that where down on the ground in a small rocky area by a small cliff. Me and the guy accross from me did as well with our Battle Rifles. The Pelican made it to the end of the island and turned left over a small hill with a tree on it. "Armor in the open, moving to engage." said our piolt over the com. Our dropship turned to the left again over a bigger hill that had no grass on it and where facing the other way, ready to head back down the opposite side of the beach. "Copy that." came a reply. There was a flurry of loud snaps. The AV Missles where fired, followed soon after by a huge explosion. "Armor destroyed."

In a matter of seconds the Pelican had made its way down and had turned down the opposite side and was now heading back the other way, toward the hills. Their was a extremely lound bang, the dropship shook violently and swayed downward to the right, almost hitting the water. The piolt forced the dropship back upward. After I got myself organized again, I noticed we where trailing smoke. "Mayday, mayday, Pelican 214 is hit. The left rear engine is losing power! Where going down!" screamed the piolt, he was madly flipping a bunch of swiches. One soldier panicked. "This is it, were all gonna die!" He screamed and was silenced by the CO. The dropship started shaking alot. I stood up and grabed onto one of the roof hand rails. Others sat in theirs seats with their heads down by their knees and rifles tucked in between their chest and legs, holding them tight, one was acting as though he didn't care what was happening. The left rear engine died. The blueish flame that had once come out was gone. The dropship was coming up on the end of the beach. The troop ship suddenly swurved to the left over the small hit to make an emergency crash on the rim of the beach.

The dropship slammed into the tree, knocking it into pieces. The dropships front flipped down on the impact forcing the Pelican to do an entire flip on its way down. The Pelican slammed down into the ground and slid to a sudden hault as it collided with the bigger hill.

"214 are you alright!...214!" came the cries over the com. I layed in the sand looking out toward the beach, I had been throw out with the gunner and his mate. I heard yell of others in pain. I just layed there. I began to wonder if my brother had made it. I coughed a bit and then fell asleep.

I was unconscious for only a minute or two. I started to come to from the sound of infantry gunfire nearby. I rolled over, facing the ancient tower. My gut hurt a bit and I was dizzy, that was surprisingly it. A loud screech flew by overhead. I barely made out the C709 Longswords as they screamed by. The troop firing line ducked. Fire spread across the ground out ahead between the tower and the firing line on the beach, followed by a trail of explosions inside the fire heading down along it. The fire quickly put itself nearly out as it was chemically altered to. A few enemy bodies lay smoking on the ground, most in pieces.

I didn't even see him come. A soldier suddenly grabed me and pulled me up to my feet. "I thought you where dead!" said the soldier. "Wheres my bother, do you know where my brother is?" I asked looking around for him. "No time for that!" yelled the soldier as he slammed a BR55 into my hands. "Now get out there and fight!" He pushed me by toward the firing line. A bit of blood drooped down into the cornor of my right eye. I shook my head trying to get it out of the way. I started to make my way up to the line. I gazed around. Roughly seven men where out from wounds. I took it that two or so other Pelicans must have dropped of their load of troops as well. I looked over to my right at the wreckage. One man was missing his body from the gut down, he layed there next to a medic, still alive, talking to him. I stopped, under the cover of the small hill ahead and looked at his insignia to see if it was my brother, it wasn't.

There was debris everywhere. I came into view of the enemy, and I dashed into cover behind a small hillside where other soldiers where. Our defence was fairly good, the enviroment provided great cover on the right. Where I was on the left was horrible. Our position consisted of the south side of the beach. We had a small mount to the left and a hill line to the right. The hill line had a big hill on the right and swooped down into a walkway kinda area with a small mount on the left. Almost like a trench. Soldiers where bring armored platings down by my position which had little cover. There where two big ones and a small one. They where set up in the middle between the gap of the two hills. We poured in behind them. Others used the hills.

I knew that this fight would be hard to win but had to be done, the worlds fate rested in this engagement. I looked up at the tower. It had a platform halfway or so up, then the sides extened extremely high into the air. The structure also streached out to the other end of the beach, at the other end was the enemy AA position. I checked the top of the tower for a sniper but found none. I glanced down back at the platform. The enemy had brought up a one of our M41's they must of aquired from some previous battle. I watched as the small black bipod was setup and the black turret put atop of it. The gunner kneeled down and fired. Our lines on the left suddenly stopped shooting, pinned by the MG. I ducked down from the fire.

Someone slid in beside me on their knees and glanced over at me. "Thomas!" he said. I glanced over, it was my brother. "Dave!" I reached over and pulled my bother in by me, hugging him. "I didn't think you made it." he said. "I looked for you but couldn't find ya." I was overjoyed to be with my brother again, though the moment was brought to a stop as a soldier by me was suddenly hit and brought down. I reached over and pulled the soldier in more. I sat him up against the armor shields. The bullet didn't pierce his armor, only knocked him back and left a nasty dent. "Lucky bastard." I said. "Fifth Squad!" I head someone yell over and over. I looked up. "Fifty Squad on me!" I glanced down toward the right of the troop line. I saw a man in green armor, the troop commander calling us up.

A Pelican came in and and hovering a bit off the ground dropped off fresh units, ammo, weapons, and then took off. Two people came running up my way. I glanced over at them. A man carring a M41 and another a stationary setup with a built in shield where heading our way. They where the remaing company gunners, though they carried a stationary setup rather than a mobile. The gunners mate slammed the four foot setup into the sand behind one of the metal defences. The other guy slammed the turret on the rail and then fumbled the lock on the right while the mate put in a fresh ammo belt. The gunner started firing.

The enemy turret quit shooting, suppressed by our fixed MG with with superior cover for the gunner. "Lets go." I said tapping Dave. I stood up and bolted off toward our company commander and the rest of fifth squad, Dave right behind me.

We went up the small grassy incline by the big hill that was to our right now. I didn't even notice the blood on the ground until I slid on it, I slid about a foot or two on a pool of blood, nearly tripping. I continued on. A smaller hill ledge covered us on our left from enemy fire, which was where our squad was taking cover. "Where the hell have you two been?" demanded the commander as jogged up. We just stared at him. "Forget it, you missed the main briefing... To cut it short, where moving up the right here to flank the enemy." He pointed off to a small rocky area by a small cliff which sat the smoking armor our Pelican hit."Where gonna keep them busy there, while some of the others here will make their way up the left." The team lined up in a line along the small ledge to our left, ready to move out. We went a bit further down the way so we could get up and over without having the broken tree log that had landed there from the wreck in the way. "Lets do this!" yelled the commander as he hopped up onto the ledge in the open and jumped down into a lower section of the beach on the other side. Others started hopping up. I hopped up with my brother.

I had hopped up onto the ledge. The world suddenly turned fuzzy and began to drown out. The world fliped, suddenly the sky took over the ground. I landed in a heap on my back where I had jumped up at, my gun fell to the ground. "Mmmeedddiiicccc!" I heard someone yell in what seemed slow moation. I was draged up and put in a sitting position against the ledge. A medic ran up and glanced at my chest, said something to a man by me then dashed off down the line.

I looked down at my chest. A hole was in my armor and blood was slowly coming out. I began breathing heavy from the pain. The medic came back with some supplises. He removed my helmet and set it aside. "Your going to be okay son." he said rather quick. "What happend... Wha..." I choaked on blood talking. I spit it up and continued "Whats wrong with me?" The medic said nothing and started removing my chest armor. The pain grew stronger and stronger and the world had seemed to spin for a split second. "Tel...Tell me?" I demanded in pain. "You where hit by a sniper round." he paused. "It looks like it went in your chest and out your back." he said as he applied a foam into the wound. I stared blankly into the air while he operated on me.

...I never really believed in the theory that you saw your life flash by before your eyes before you die... Not until it happened to me. I sat there as my team moved on without me, leaving me staring into the air with these unknown people, watching my life flash before my eyes.


	2. Depolyment

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 10th, 2552Noon_

I sat in my tight and stuffy airborne drop case onboard the FFG-142 UNSC frigate awaiting to be deployed to Fort Containment. The entire 15 Airborne was being deployed there. My brother and I where confused on why we where being deployed to Antarctica, what was there that was so important. Orders where orders and we knew we would have to go, for whatever the reason was. Our squad was dropping in on the west of the fort was all I knew, other squads where dropping in other areas of the fort. The yellowish white light above me shot off and the weapon holsters all slammed shut in the sides of of my case. The light above my head turned to a dim red and I knew we where about to be dropped in. The red animated number just above the door flashed five and counted down.

Zero. There was a hiss for a second or two then the feeling of free fall. I had dropped in these cases before, I love the feeling of free fall you get in them. It gave me that excited feeling in my stomach. The pod shook a small bit on its way down. Their was a pop as the upper cable shot out from the top to deploy air catcher that would slow us down. After a fifteen seconds of being deployed it snapped out and I contiuned my decent. I felt the reverse thrusters kick in below my feet. Pressure hit my feet and legs hard and caused my eyes to water like always as we slowed down for the sudden stop. The pod slammed into the ground, coming to a sudden hault. I could hear others hitting the ground around me as well.

The pod doors shot off and a rush of cold air came over me instantly, I shivered a bit as the cold rushed though my armor a bit. I had a hard time seeing out from the pod, it was so bright. After dropping in we useally get what we call "drop blurs" from the force that builds up when the thrusters suddenly slow you down that causes your eyes to water up. I stepped out into the soft, mushy, and dirty looking snow and looked around squinting, covering my eyes a bit until they got used to the lighting. Fort Containment, Antarctica. Thats where we where at. Others started stepping out as well, also covering their eyes.

The fort was huge. Off in the distance infront of me stood a fortress wall with mounted gun implacements on it looking out at us. To my left was a flat area that lead out toward a cave it looked like and to my right was nothing but the base for as far as I could see in the snow fall. I looked around for my brother and my closest friend who had dropped in with me. I didn't see them. A jeep started up toward us with a passenger and mounted gunner. The jeep pulled up infront of us and the passenger stepped out onto the ground before the vehicle even came to a full stop.

The passenger wore sage green armor meaning he was a WWMF general. He didn't have his helmet on. He wasn't to groomed for a general either. His hair was messy, puffs of hair stood up on his head, and his face needed to finish being shaved. He also had a scar on his left cheek that made a cross, showing he came from military chapel corps, a corps that warshiped and treated soldiers with great respect and supported them. Most troops spill confessions to them and that sort of stuff, they where more like a father of a church.

No one snapped to attetion, not even me. "Form rows!" he had barked, but I was busy looking for my brother and my close friend and wasn't paying attention. People where rushing into line while I stood there looking around. I turned to my left and the general was in my face. "Did I stutter!" he yelled up in my face. "Get in formation!" I glanced around and got the hint pretty quick and joined the others. "Attention!" he barked and all twenty-four of us snapped our heels together and saluted. "At ease." he said calmly and we all put out hands behind our back, still standing stright.

He walked to the far right of the line and from there he slowly walked down the line, looking at everyone in the face. Halfway down he stopped infont of some soldier whos legs where shaking a bit. He looked at the soldier in the eyes. "Do I scare you!" he yelled in his face. "No, sir!" came the reply. The general put his face closer up to his. The soldier leaned back a bit. "Yes, sir." the soldier said in a squeaky tone, obviously scared of the man. The general stepped over infront of the next soldier. "Is he telling the truth?" he yelled. "Ye...No... I don't know, sir!" he said. He went walking down the line looking at everyone as he went. "He knows dosen't he?" he yelled when walking down to the end. No one responded. 

We stood there, looking at the general. He came down the second line, my line. He looked at one soldier. "Do you even know why your here soldier?" The soldier paused. "...Yes, sir!" he said lieing, trying to look impressive. None of us knew why we where here. "Why are you here?" hey asked yelling. The soldier stayed silent. "You have not been told anything!" said the general. "You where only notified that you where being deployed here, im to tell you why!" He walked down the line and stopped infront of me. "How does he know why hes here!" I looked oddly at the general, though I don't know if he could tell that I was or not though my visor. "I don't know, sir." I said in a calm tone. He stared deep into my eyes, I felt as though he was looking at my soul. The guy seemed nuts. He continued on down the line and then made his way back to the front, not having gone down the third line.

He stood out infront of all of us. He looked at our team commander in the green armor. "This is fifth squad correct?" "Yes, general!" replied our C.O. "Lieutenant, have you yet yourself been briefed on your specs?" "No, general!" came the reply. "Then you will accompany me for briefing lieutenant." said the general as a convoy of transport vehicles apporached us. I thought they where for us but they continued on past us. "Yes, general I will accompany you!" "Good." replied the general. Another vehicle approached and stopped this time by generals vehicle. The the passenger got out and saluted the general. The lieutenant wa ordered and got into the passengers seat and the general got in the passenger seat of his vehicle. The dismounted passenger approached us as they drove off.

"I am private first class Andy Long." he stated. I stared into his visor, but I couldn't really make out what he looked like. "I will be guiding you around the camp. I will state how things are done as we go along. You will do as I say durring this time. Are we understood?" Our team stayed silent, not really replying to what the private had said. "We will be marching off that way for the next two-thousand or so yards to your quarters." He pointed out toward our right and everyone glanced off that way. There was some moaning among the squad but quickly died out. I glanced around still trying to find my brother and friend. Still they remaind out of sight. Andy started off and we followed him in stratus.

Someone bumped me in the arm. I glanced into the visor of another trooper, one I didn't really know. "Yo, why do you think where here?" he asked. I looked at him a bit then replied "I don't know." "Do you think were going to war or something, and where going to make the first strike. It would be about time we got to use or training on someone." he said happily. I ignored the warhawk and found myself wondering why we where here myself. Why I had been drafted. What value does Antarctica have, that we would need to set up a military base in this area. What had happened.

After about twenty minutes of walking we came up upon another fortress sized wall, like the other one back at the other side of the base. This one two was armed with implacements along it. I glanced off to my left to see the cracked general. He was yelling in the face of another soldier in a diffrent squad. I couldn't help but chuckle alittle. "What are you laughing at?" asked the warhawk, not having seen what was happening. "Nothing." I replied.

My feet started to get a bit cold, even though I was in my mechanized armor, and hoped we would go inside somewhere to warm up. We entered the fortress walls. I looked up at the wall side and the guards atop the wall as we entered. I then looked around. "Hault!" said Andy. We stopped and gazed around. I took the chance to look for my brother and friend. I glanced over by the wall and found Steve, my closest friend, looking up at the stationary gunners. He wasn't with the rest of us. I walked over to him while Andy talked on about something. I knew I could get into trouble for leaving the others, but didn't really care. "Steve." I said to him. He turned and faced me. "Hey, Thomas." he said excited and we gave our secret handshake. "What are you doing over here?" I asked. "Me? " he said. "I was checking out the stationary weaponary as best as I could." I looked up at the implacements also. "My role is a company gunner." he continued. "So I figured they would help tell me what turret I might be issued." We both glanced around at other soldiers that where napping, eatting or playing cards in the snowfall. "Hey, you!" it was Andy and he was walking over to us. "What do you guys think your doing, we've moved on and you've missed most of the discussion, go get back with the group." he said and headed on back. We followed him back to the rest of the outfit.

"Okay now." said Andy infront of the group and pointed toward a entrance into a area in which two guards stood in the snowfall, next to a wall opening that lead into a area. "That is the sleeping quarters." Andy started. "I will tell you now that there are no beds, blankets, pillows or anything like that. So its best to sleep in your armor." "What do you mean there are no beds or anything?" interrupted a soldier. "I'll tell you the general never makes it easy on his troops." stated Andy. "On top of that, you are also only given six hours of sleep a day. You can choose when to use your hours, unless on duty. People who just dropped in, such as yourselfs, are given ten extra hours for that day. You all have sixteen hours of sleep on your cards that you will be given to you in a little bit. Same works with food. You are given one meal a day. You can choose when to have it." he paused. "Any questions?"

The troop stood uneasy, most mumbled about the conditions under their breath. Steve and I where also didn't care for the rules ourselfs. Six hours of sleep wasn't to big a deal, only two less hours than normal. But no beds or anthing we hated, also only being able to have one meal. "What about showering and that stuff?" asked a soldier. "Oh yes I forgot to go over that. You may only shower once a week. Bathrooms are where the showers are aswell. At the end of the wall line." Steve and I glanced a bit at eachother and looked back at Andy. "Alright then." said Andy. "You may do as you please for now. You will be briefed tomorrow on your operations here. That is all." He saluted and walked off. Steve and I stood there. Others split off and started wondering around the camp. "Its going to be rough here." said Steve. "Think we can handle it?" he looked at me. I looked back. "Well be good so long as we stay as a buddy team." I replied. "I suppose so." he said and looked around.

I spoted my bother making his way to us, he had found us. He came up and we did the secret handshake. "I was wondering where you guys where." said Dave. "I hadn't seen you guys when we landed." We talked for a bit then got word they where passing out our sleeping, food, and bathing cards. We headed up the stairs to the top of the bunker wall and walked down along it to the area where they where being given out. We got ours. We decided to go get some food first. We went down the defence line more and down the stairs on that side where a line of steaming pots where at. The menu was stew and bread with tea. We sat down in the snowfall and ate. The stew was fairly good with lots of meat, the bread was lumpy and tasted a bit stale. The tea was tasteless. I later came to learn that the tea was really dirt mixed with water and had something added to kill all the flavor. But it was atleast hot.

After eatting we made our way down to the sleeping quarters to turn in. The guards checked out our cards and sent us in. The room was near empty. It had a slightly slanted wall that stuck outward from the ground a bit that went all around the room, enough to lay out on in a slanted angel without sliding off or having to hold ourselfs up. We layed there talking. I closed my eyes and listened to Dave and Steve chat. I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Taking Arms

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 11th, 25527:20 AM_

"Get up, already." I head someone saying. My eyes remained closed but I coming to reality. My body started shaking and I opened my eyes to find one of the guards in my face shaking me. "About time, god, took me eight minutes to finally get you up." he said laughing a bit. I sat up and reached up to rub my eyes. My hands came in contact with my visor. I had forgoten I slept in my armor and I wasn't used to doing so. I looked around, Steve and Dave where gone. "You are out of time from dropping in and for that night." said the guard. "You can continue sleeping for the next six hours on your time for today." he stated. "No thanks... im good." I replied yawning. "Alright." said the guard. He turned and started walking off to his post. I looked over at him. "Wait." I said. He stopped and turned toward me. "Do you know where the two people who where with me are?" I asked. "Yeah, they'are above you playing cards last I saw. I belive there still there." "Thanks." I replied and stood up as he walked back to the wall opening.

I streached out my arms and legs and removed my helmet. I whiped the crust that was in my eyes and looked around. I walked out holding my helmet. A cold breaze hit me and went down my armor, chilling me to the bone. I jumped back in. The guards looked at me and laughed alittle. I put my helmet on and stepped out. "To cold for ya here?" asked the guard to my right. I looked over at him. He was diffrent from everyone I seen here. He was a normal marine. He didn't wear the mechinized armor we did, or the other guard to my left. His face and hands was exposed and he wore normal bullet proof armor and a light helmet. "I'll get used to it." I replied and walked out. He chuckled a bit more.

I headed to the upper section to where the guard said Steve and Dave may be. The ground was still mushy with snow and slick, but the snowfall had finally stopped. I got there and was able to spot them easily. Steve wasn't wearing his helmet and was locked in a game of checkers rather than cards with steve and another man on the floor. "Hey your up." said Dave looking across at me as I approched. Dave and the other man turned a bit and looked at me. "Hey" said Dave. I nodded at him. "Hey there." said the other man. I made out his insignia on the sholder of his armor. "Andy correct?" I asked. "Dead on." he said and turned back to the game. "Unlike our intelligence staff." he stated, laughing a bit at his own joke.

I glanced down at their game. It was diffrent. There where the common red and black pieces, but Andy was using rocks. "What are you guys playing?" I asked curiously. "Its a three way." Andy said. "Everyone for themeselfs. We just used small rocks for extra pieces." I smirked a bit about the way they where playing and sat on the ground by them watching them play. Andy came out as the winner. We then decided to play a game of cards. We decided to play war, we thought it seemed appropriate seeing as we were soldiers and all.

Andy was about to win when we heard a females voice come over the loud speakers. "Fith squad please report to the front gate, again, fifith squad report to the front gate." I looked over at Steve then Dave.

"Ah, must be time for your briefing." Andy said. "You all better get going." We said goodbye to him and walked off to the gates, talking a bit about Andy and what we thought of him as we went. We made our way to the gates and found about seven others from our squad there. Our CO was there also. We waited as the others came up. We did a role call and everyone was accounted for. "Alright, this way." said our CO.

We walked out of the camp and off toward a cave. He told us to wait outside and come in as our names where called. "Jason Hegemann!" a voice in the cave called out. The soldier in his red armor stepped up and went in. He then came back out with a ammo and gun holster belt around his waste and a BR55 in hands. "Must just be just issueing weapons to us." said Dave. Another name was called and another person in red armor stepped in and came out with a BR55. "I think they're doing basic infantry first." added Steve. After awhile all basic infantry where called in and had come out, except for one.

"Steven Cruise and Jake Eversworth!" came the voice. I was wondering why two names where called. Steve in his brown armor and the man in his red armor stepped forth and went in. They where in there a bit longer than everyone else. They finally emerged.

The person named Jake had a tripod in his hands and ammo hanging around his neck, Steve had a M41 Mobile Machine Gun in his hands. Steve and Jake shook hands and said something to eachother. Jake went one way to his friends and Steve came to us. "Who is that?" Dave asked. "Jack Eversworth, my gunners mate."  
Steve glanced over his turret. "The M41." he said. "Just as I figured. Its the same as the stationary emplacements on the wall." "Thomas Steel!" came the call of my name. I looked at Steve and Dave and then made my way in.  
The cave had a small metal pole running along the top of it. Lights came out here and there that light up the cave. I made my way further up and found my C.O. and another man. "Thomas Steel?" asked my C.O. "Yes, sir!" I said and snapped to attention. "Your a good soldier." he said. I looked at him a bit sceptical, denying that he would call me a good soldier just for coming in. "Your the only one thats snapped to attention." he said. "Thank you, sir!" I replied. "Thomas Steel is a member of a buddy team, the buddy team leader correct?" ask the other man. "Yes." said my C.O.  
The man went into another section of the cave and came out with a MA5B Assault Rifle and gave it to me. He went back in and came out with a ammo and gun holster belt that already had ammo and a side arm attached in it. He again stepped back in and came out with two M9 HE-DP Fragmenation Gernades and handed them to me. I attached them to my my belt.

Someone else then stepped out from the other section of the cave. I glanced at his hands ands my eyes got wide. He was carrying a T72-HE Nuclear Gernade. He handed it to the man and went back in. "Almost forgot to give you this." said the man and handed it to me. He put it in my hands and I still dropped it, causing me to jump back. The man and my C.O. didn't even flinch. They giggled a bit at me. "As though that little hop back would have done anything to help you." said the man and picked it up. He attached it to my belt himself. "Don't worry." he said, "It won't go off unless you remove the safty cap and hit the switch." "Of course." I replied nervously, looking down at it on my belt. "You may go." said my C.O. I turned and started to walk out a bit uneasy.

I made my out. The others spotted the nuclear gernade and began to step back away from me, as though I where some reject psycho. I made my way to Dave and Steve. They too stepped back a bit. "Don't worry." I announced outloud to everyone, "It will only go off if I remove the safty cap and flip the swich." trying to look impressive. Still they kept their distance. Someone started to approach me. I looked at his insignia, it was the warhawk. He got beside me and keeled down, looking at the gernade. "Oh man, do you know how many people you could send to oblivion with that thing!" he said excited. "You lucky dog, I wish I had one to play with!" He flicked the thing then stood up and walked off back to the others. 

"Weirdo." my brother said quietly. We sat around for a minute. "David Steel!" called the voice. We looked over at David and he looked at the cave. "Well, i'll be back." he said and headed off into the cave. He emeraged abit later with a S2 AM Sniper Rifle. I had forgot he had scored with the best marksmenship durring basics. It wasn't much supprise to see him issued with a sniper. He came out and back to us, our CO came out seconds later with a MA5B in his hands and his own ammo and gun holster as well. He to had a nuclear gernade on his belt. We where the only ones. He glanced around at us for a moment, looking at everyone as they talked and joked around. "Fall in!" he yelled and we all formed up in a two row column behind him. We marched out back into the camp but turned left when we entered, away from the quarters. We stopped in a open area. "At ease." the CO. announced.Most sat down or took a knee. We remained standing.

"I am Ryan Smith" he announced, "I am your new CO." he paused. "... I am now to discuss why we are here." he gazed around at us. "Who here has heard of the meteor strike that happened here twenty years ago?" he asked. Nobody raised their hand. "I never heard of this." I wispered to my brother and friend. "Me either." Steve replied. We looked in interest at Ryan. "Seeing as none of you know. In 2532, before a few of you where even born, the people living here started having problems. Most had started to become crazy and where getting an unsusual sickness. They began to riot all over the place. The EWCU Russian division was sent in under the command of a american named Max to restore control. After awhile he started sending reports back that his troops where becoming ill with this bug or virus. EWCU command sent in two more military divisions, the French and Chinese." he paused. "...A week after they arrived, the meteor hit Antarctica. Since then, we have not heard of or seen them. We believe they may all be dead. After that, we, the American division decided to step in for the WWMF. That was when Fort Containment was established."

This thought flew though my head. I now knew somewhat why we where here. Ryan continued, "Our main mission here is basicly for eyes. Strangely, after the meteor hit, there has been a massive shield of emp in the atmosphere blocking view of satellite detecting over all of Antarctica and a bit more offland over the ocean. Its also caused strange weather patterns over Canada. Why way out there, we don't know."

So that was our purpose here, to find any remains of the EWCU in any form. I thought this over a bit. "Thats about all I can say for now. Our company, the 15th Airborne is designated as a recon team for now. Thats probaly what we'll be doing for awhile." he paused and looked over us and stood up. "Questions?"

"Yeah." said a soldier, we all looked at him. "Its been twenty years, surely we would of found them if they where here by now right?' We glanced back at Ryan. "Maybe. Command has been taking it slow. The general searches are limited, hes taking it slow around areas where people where reported with the strange virus or whatever." he paused again. "Any other questions?" he asked, no one asked anything. "Thats all then. You all may continue on with your day." He walked off. Everyone began talking about what could be going on, about the meteor and the disappearence of the EWCU divisons. I stood there thinking about the virus.  
What were its symptoms, was there a cure, was it known to be around this part of Antarctica. I stood there thinking about it. I figured everything was safe seeing as how we weren't given any shots, it must not be known in this area. "This is insaine." said Steve. "To think a meteor hit here and it was never on the news or anything. 

What he said hit me like a gernade in my face. Something was wrong, it didn't add up. The voice came over the speakers again, "Eleventh squad, please report to the front gate." I turned and started to head off toward the encampment deep in thought, Steve and Dave started to follow. I would think about this for the next few days.


	4. The Marines

_Chapter Four:_  
**The Marines**

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 14th, 25526:11 PM_

Stew, bread, and dirt mixed water. I grew tired of it. We had the same meal every day. Steve, Max and I made our way to the upper part of the camp with our food, to what we called the "balcony." It was the area above the sleeping quarters and the edges dropped stright down. We sat down with out feet haning out over the side, above the guards below. I looked down at them, they where stareing back at us. "What?" I asked, then I noticed the snow on them. "You knocked snow down the back of my armor." said the marine.  
He started to shake his body to get rid of the snow between his armor and back. Bits and pieces of snow came out the back of his shirt under his armor and off his sholders and other places of his body. "Sorry." I said back. Steve and Dave appologized as well. The marine turned back away from us and continued shaking, trying to get the snow out of his armor. The mechinized guard chuckled at the marine. We chuckled a bit too.

"Have any of you guys seen Andy?" asked Steve, taking a bite of his stew. "Haven't seen him since our briefing." he added. "No, I haven't seen him either." replied Dave.  
I took a sip of my tea and set the cup down on my helmet that sat beside me. "No, me neither." I added. I tore out a big chunk of bread and tossed it into my mouth. I chewed it up and swallowed. I froze. My stomach turned. Something was wrong with the bread, it tasted horrible. I set my tray down and put my hand over my stomach. "You okay?" Dave asked. I sat there for a second. I leaned forward and puked.  
I my eyes had closed when I did. I opened them to find a marine covered in it. The marine was looking up and down his arms and at the ground that was covered in it too. Then he looked up at me. "Oh shit!" the guard by him said and began laughing. "You son of a bitch!" Yelled the marine. "I'll kill you!" The marine threw his gun to the ground and bolted off for the stairs. He was coming for me. He came up the stairs sprinting, people stepping out of his way. He turned the cornor and was sprinting stright at me. I stood up quickly and readyed myself for a fight.  
The marine did something unexpected. I had readyed myself for him to spear me. He instead slid to the ground, going between my legs on the snow. He grabbed on to my legs and came to a stop behind me. Before I could react and turn around, he had taken me to the ground from behind. I could tell he was well trained for hand-to-hand combat, but so was I.  
He pinned me to the ground and put me into a choke hold, about all he could do seeing as the rest of my body was still in armor. I rolled over to my right side and got the that feeling of free fall. I had forgot we where right by a ledge. We hit the ground hard but it didn't end there. We where both on our feet quickly and he charged me again, still a bit covered in puke. "Mother fucker!" he screamed. He went for a punch but I doged. A crowed gather around watching. The marine swung his leg at me with all his strength stiking me in the side, but I didn't much feel it. I took the chance and punched the marine in his face. He stumbled back a bit, his body arced back and head turned to the right. He stood up stright and looked at me, blood came down from the corner of his mouth.  
He started to charge me again. I got myself ready. Suddenly my bother jumped in and grabbed him, pulling him to a stop. "Calm down." my brother said to the marine. The marine struggled to get free and get to me. "Let go!" he yelled. The other guard stepped up and grabbed hold of him too. "Okay, its time to end this mate." the guard said. "Cool down. It was an accident." I stood there in the snowing looking at the man. My stomach turned a bit more and I almost puked again. The marine struggled a bit more to get free and then finally cooled down after a bit. "Come on mate." the mechinized guard said to him. More guards came jogging up from the wall. "Lets go mate, lets go play a game of cards or something." he said trying to keep him calm, the two guards then walked off. The marine glancing at me as he and the other guard made their way up the wall stairs.

"Alright people, nothing to see here, move on." I could hear someone saying. "You alright man?" someone behind me asked. I turned around. It was Steve. I glanced at him a bit, then looked back at the marine as he made his way down the wall to the other end. "Yeah..." I said, "Yeah, im fine."

A few hours later I went into the sleeping quarters for a minute to take and drop off my armor, after playing a big game of war with Steve and Dave. I exited the building and made my way to the bathrooms. I started to take a leak into one of the urnials that was installed into the side of the cave. I heard someone enter. I looked into a nearby mirror and saw it was the marine guard. He looked over at me and stood there. I stopped peeing, even though I wasn't done. A stinging sensation built up on the tip of my penis from having to stop early. He started to walk upto me. I zipped up my pants and turned to meet him.  
He stopped abit infront of me and looked at me. "Look." he started. "Im sorry for what happened back there." he said suprisingly. "I jumped the gun a bit, even though it was an accident... And I wanted to say sorry before I left." he put his hand out. I looked at his hand, a bit confused as to what he ment by 'before he left'. "It was my fault." I replied. "Maybe." he said. "Nonetheless I still acted imature." I nodded to him. He saluted me and turned and walked out.  
I stood there a bit in disbelief of what had just happened. I turned to the urnial and started to finish going pee. When I was finished I zipped up my pants and headed to the sink on the opposite side of the cave. I began to wash my hands. Another soldier walked in, one I didn't know. I ignored him. I was washing my hands when all of a sudden alarms started going off. I could hear D77s flying overhead. I shut off the water and glanced at the other soldier. He stared back at me confused. We dashed out. I made my way to Steve and Dave. "Whats going on?" I asked. "I don't know!" Dave said back. I went up to the wall edge and glanced out, Steve, Dave and a few other soldiers joined me.  
A convoy of four Warthogs with Heavy Machine Guns on the back and a Scorpion battle tank where on the move though the open. Three transport Warthogs came into view and pulled up by the convoy. I watched as about thirty marines dashed out from around a small hill and mounted up in them. The convoy pulled off. I was so focused on watching what was happening that I didn't even notice the alarms had shut off. A marine in the last transport vehicle at the back of the convoy glanced back at the fort. I recognized his face... it was the soldier I had gotten into a fight with. He waved toward us. I waved back.  
I watched until the convoy was out of sight and stepped back. "What do you thinks going on?" Dave asked. "Hell if I know." Steve said in return. "We better go to bed." I said, and looked at Steve and Dave. They looked at me strangely. "Why?" said Steve. "Somethings going on, maybe we should stay up and find out whats happening." "No." i answered back. "We better get some sleep while we can. If somethings going down then well be sent out on recon soon. We better sleep while we can." Steve and Dave nodded. "Good idea." Dave replied.  
We made our way down to the sleeping quarters and turned in. I put my armor on and layed down and tried to go to sleep. I couldn't. It took me forty mintues to finally crash.

"Get up." someone said, and I woke up with a jump. I was in a light sleep. "Are you in the 15th Airborne?" a voice asked. I looked over and saw a soldier in mechinized armor. I took it he was the guard. "Yeah." I replied, still waking up a bit. "15th Airborne has been called outside the main gate here. You need to go." I knew it. I knew we where going to be called on for something. I glanced to my left and right. Steve and Dave where still asleep. "What time is it?" I asked the guard. "Around eight-ten pm." he replied. I had been asleep for about an hour. "Dave, Steve!" I yelled. They awoke with a jump also. "We've been called on. Lets go." I stood up. The guard walked back off to the wall opening. I started to walk off too, Dave and Steve got up and followed.  
It was still daylight. I had forgot it would be daylight for the next month or so, it annoyed me. "Whats going on?" Dave asked me. "I don't know yet. We've just been called on is all I know." I said. We walked quickly though the snow to the gate. We walked out of the fort and out in the distance stood about two hundred men from the 15 Airborne. The nut job general was there also. We walked up and joined the rest of them. "Whats going on?" I asked the soldier infront of me. He turned. It was the warhawk. "I don't know. I think where going somewhere." he said. He sounded a bit scared rather than excited. We waited around until all three hundred of us from the 15th Airbrone where here.  
"Form rows!" yelled the general. We formed into six rows of fifty men per row. Officers stood in the very front. The general stood up on a small snow mount. I looked to my left. D77 Dropships flew in and landed down the way, melting the snow around then do to the heat of the engines. I counted three of them. People began wispering to eachother. It got loud with this many people wispering. "Shut up!" yelled the general. "Do you hear it?" he added.   
It grew silent very quick. We all listened. I could hear a very faint rumble every few seconds...artillary. We all made it out. "About four hours ago a marine company was sent out. We had come across some intel and found a weapons crate still in piece that was once used by the EWCU. After reconing the area we found a pocket of EWCU troops." the general quit talking for a second, then continued. "The marine battalion was sent out to recon and then make contact with them. The EWCU troops attacked the marines. That faint artillary you hear is from a battle going on between our marines and the EWCU royal troop!" A soldier spoke up and interupted the general. "Why did they attack?" he asked. "They are our allies arn't they?"  
The general glanced at the soldier, I feared for the trooper. The general shifted his body and stayed where he was. "Yes they... still are... I believe." he replied. "It is unknown why the group attacked. They may be confused or something, we don't know yet." I couln't believe what was going on. I couldn't think of a reason as to why they would attack us. "You guys." said the general and paused and looked over us. He pointed out at us and started to move his hand among us. "You." he said again and put his arm down and back behind his back. 'Most of you are being deployed to a small region where it is believed the enemy is moving to. A grassy hill region. You are going to observe any movement that comes by. Another group will be sent into reinforce the marines."  
We sat there in disbelief that we where actually being deployed for battle. "Commanders." said the general. The COs of the 15th Airborne stepped up to the general. They talked over things, I couldn't here. I heard someone wimpering. I looked to my right, it was the warhawk. He was crying a bit and his legs where shaking. Shaking just like the soldier who get yelled at by the general when we first dropped in. I was looking at the real him. I felt bad for the man for some reason. I looked back at the COs and the general.   
The COs snapped to attention and saluted to the general and turned to us. Our commander stepped forth. "Fifth squad! Mount up on the far left Pelican now!" he yelled. I looked at Steve and Dave. "Where going to fight arn't we." said Steve. I stayed silent. We made our way to the far left Pelican and got in with the others from our squad. A guy came up to the Pelican dragging a rope tied to a piece of wood. On the plank of wood where guns. Another guy came into sight dragging a plank off wood that had ammo on it and held a helmet in his other hand.  
The mechinized soldier who draged up the guns pulled out a piece of paper read it. He called out a name and handed that person a gun, the same kind of gun we had been issued. The other man gave ammo to the person as well. He also pulled out a M9 Frag Gernade from the helment and handed a belt as well. Soon we all had our guns and ammo and where loading them and readying for combat. The soldiers picked up the planks of wood and ran off. The alarms flared off again.

I sat between two grunts. I looked at the one on my right, the man in his red mechinized armor and wondered if he was going to die in the time coming. Steve sat across from me and Dave sat beside him. I leaned out and peaked out the back. I saw our CO making his way to the dropship. He soon mounted up. He stood at the back for a second. "Alright boys..." he paused. "Are we ready!" "Boyeah!" we all said and started hitting the floor with the butts of our guns. Our CO walked up to the dropships cockpit door. "Lets go!" he yelled. We all began letting out cheers and quit hitting the floor with our guns. The dropships flared up even more, the snow around us was melted. The dropship lifted off the ground and began to fly out into the open skies.


	5. Skirmish

_Chapter Five:_  
**Skirmish**

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 14th, 255210:22 PM_

The Pelican flew low and quick above the ground. Dirt and rocks kicked up against the bottom of the dropship, we where really only about eight or so feet from the ground. We had been flying for around thirty-five minutes and had left the snowy region and came into a area that had none. It was mainly all dirt, with some grass and here and there it seemed, from what I could make out when leaning out my seat and looking out the back.  
"Alright boys." said the CO. "Heres our orders." I had been waiting for our orders since we took off and almost began to wonder if he was going to tell us. "We are coming up on a hill region with lots of side cliffs and tunnels. The EWCU is to move though here we think. We will hold up in the hill sides and observe what they do. We have been told that we are to defend ourselfs as we see fit." He glanced at all of us, we all had our eyes fixed on him. "Once we drop off, we can't leave for another four or so hours and expect no help." His head hanged downward a bit. "Prepare yourselfs." he added and walked back into the cockpit.  
We sat there quietly. We where all thinking to ourselfs. The dropship swung to the left and did a onehundred-eighty degree turn into a stop. We all swayed to one side and back to the other with the movement. The dropship hovered for a second and began to lower down. We where at the LZ. "Pile out boys!" barked Ryan.

We all made our way out and set up a defensive circle around the dropship in the daylight. Thats what I hated most about this land, how it was nothing but day for months on end, then night for months. The Pelican engines heated up more and it was off. We sat there for a second. The CO was scaning the enviroment. I glanced around. We where on a small hill. To our left was a very small cave. Infront of me was a small cliff up along a gigantic hillside. "Sir." I said. The CO came over to me. I pointed out the small cliff ahead of me, and traced my finger along it to the left which led into a tunnel on the high ground.  
"Lets move!" yelled the CO. We made our way to the small cliff and hopped up and made our way down the cliffside to the tunnel. The dirt clifside curved into the tunnel. So there was a bit of the hilside infront of the tunnel, meaning we could use the highground against an enemy attack from the front. The cliff side also formed a small wal as it reached the end toward the tunnel. Enough for one or two mean do kneel down beind and have cover upto their waist.  
"Squad gunner." said Ryan. Steve and Jake jogged over to him. "Set your M41 up here, beind this small cover hill." It was a good idea to set the MG behind the cover. It drasticly strenghtened our defences. He also ordered three men down to the end of the cliff, where we had come up, to prevent the enemy from using the flanking tunnel or using the way we came in to get up where we where.   
"Thomas." Ryan called out to me. "Yes, sir." I replied as I walked up to him. "The small cave below us. Go down there and rig a trap." "A trap sir?" I asked. "Yes." he replied, "If the enemy gets below us, they will most like take cover in the tunnel against the fire of the flankers down at the end of the cliff where we came up. When they go in, I want them to come back out... In pieces." "Yes, sir." I answered and made my way down.

I looked at the small cave and questioned on how to make a trap. I got an idea. I got a piece of string from the nearby sapper. Why I was doing the trap and he wasn't was beyond me, but I did it anyway. I took two M9 Frag Gernades and planted them into the sides of the cliff a small bit, at the front. I took the string and tied it around the swiches of the frags. When the enemy came running in, they would trip on the wire, causing the swiches to flip and set the gernades off three seconds later.  
I felt quite content with myself, haivng set up a trap all by myself and made myway back up the dirt cliff to the rest of the team in the tunnel. I sat by Dave who was sitting on the edge of the cliff by Steve. We gazed out at the enviroment. The path ahead and extremely hilly. The smaller hills has grass on them, while the one that where a bit bigger didn't. Way out to the far right we made out a cliff side tha circled around a wall of rock. Gazing more to our right, we made our a patch of about twenty or so large stones, about fifteen feet big in each direction, for each of them.  
"Do you think the'll come?" I asked. "Na, if they come, the'll be running and the marines will be right behind them." replied Dave. We chuckled. "You guys, into the tunnel also." said a voice. We glanced back behind us. It was Ryan. "Lets go. Into the tunnel. We don't want them to see you if they come." We got up and walked into the tunnel. I sat down up against the wall like everyone was. It was extremely quiet. It made me feel uneasy.  
I moved my body around on the dirt ground and got myself into a leaning position against the wall a bit better. I put my gun up against the wall and closed my eyes. Within minutes I was in a light sleep.

I awoke about a hour later. Everyone was peaking out and looking down the way though the open lands. I sat up more. Even Steve and Dave where looking out. "Whats happening?" I asked and grabed my rifle and stood up. "We just noticed theres as structure out there, way out in the distance." said some soldier as I brushed myself off. "So." I replied and walked up to join them.  
"Its crawling with The Royal Troop." said the soldier. I froze. "How do you know this?" He pointed out to a small hill out in the distance a bit. I look out and noticed Ryan out there with binoculars. He was observing way out in the distance, farther than I could see.  
A minute or two later he stood up and began to make his way back to us. He soon entered the tunnel again. "So whats out there?" I asked. "Infantry." he replied catching his breathe. "They also seem to have warthogs as well." He glanced around at us. "They know where here." he said softly. My heart beated a bit faster. "How do you know that?" asked a soldier. He looked over at him. "They where there before we even landed, im sure of it. Im sure they know where here as well." he paused. "Their numbers have grown to, since last time I went out and checked."  
I looked out into the open. I couldn't see the structure. Amazed that they where possibly there the entire time. I looked back at Ryan. He had picked up a rock and was drawling out their positions on the ground. "Here they have about twenty men, and here about seven." I looked back out as he continued. "They have two jeeps here and a machine gun here on the structure here." 

Something caught my eye. I stepped out a small bit and glanced over toward the right a bit more. There. They where on the move. "There on the move." I said. The CO rushed over and everyone grabbed their guns. "Where?" asked the CO. "There." I said and pointed them out toward the rocky region to our right.  
Ryan put on his binoculars and put them back down. "David Steel! Front and center!" he had called for my bother. "You see those men out there?" Ryan asked. Dave glanced out and then put his sniper scope to his eyes. "Yes, sir, I see them now." he replied. "What do they have?" "Two of them have M7s and the other has a S2 AM Sniper, sir." Everyone backed away from the tunnel enterence, even I did.   
"Alright then, keep your eye on that sniper. If he even points his gun out this way, shoot him till hes dead. Are we clear son?" asked Ryan. "Sir, yes, sir!" yelled Dave.  
Dave went prone and Ryan cleared of the tunnel entrence. "If Dave is forced to shoot. Then we know their out to kill us." stated the CO. We all had our eyes on Dave. Time went by and he still just sat there. Roughly thirty seconds later came the snap of his rifle, followed by two more shots. We all jumped a bit. "Did they point the sniper at us?" demanded Ryan as he headed over to him. "Yes, sir." replied Dave. "I shot all of them, sir."   
Ryan stood there for a minute. "Everyone ready defences now!" he yelled. We rushed to find a position. Steve and Jake took positions behind the cover on the MG. The rest of us made our way down the cliff and went prone along it. I sat on my stomach looking out at the openness of hills ahead of me.  
We could hear the sounds of drums being played. We sat confused. Out in the distance I could see extremely tiny people coming into view. A long line of tiny people. They where getting bigger. They where coming for us. "Should I fire sir?" asked Dave. "Not yet." replied Ryan.  
We listened as they got closer. We could hear them marching now. The drums where getting louder. They went out of sight behind a hill line. The drums stopped. "If they come charging over that hill, then you may fire at will team!" yelled Ryan. We all sat ready. The EWCU on the otherside of the hill. A sudden spam of gernades flew up over the hill and landed a good distance out infront of us and exploded. They where smoke gernades. Then we could hear them.  
They started yelling and we could hear their footsteps. They broke though the smoke. Our lines erupted. They started to drop. Some stopped and kneeled down and fired back. Steve started to chew them up with the M41 MG as they came. Not even after twenty seconds of fighting they retreated back though the smoke. "Cease fire!" yelled the CO.  
We sat there silent. The hills ahead of us once covered in dirt where now bathed in fresh blood and bodies. About twenty enemies lay dead, our lines still perfect. Then came the sound of engines and the sound of something sliding on dirt. It was the warthogs. Fear swept over my body and my hands became sweaty in my armored gloves. I began to wonder if we could stop the warthogs or not. More gerades flew up over the hill. They landed much closer than before. Smoke came out and blocked our line of sight against them. We heard the vehicles start moving and the footstepts running again. Steve fired the MG though the smoke. Screams came out from the other side. "Cease F..." started the CO, until he heard the screams. "Fire!" he yelled and we all started shooting into the smoke. Seconds later pockets of infantry broke though. Some kneeled down and fired back as those before had. Some 'tripped' to the ground, but they never got back up.   
The warthogs came into sight. They came up and stopped atop a hill infront of us and opened up among our lines. Men all around began to fall. Steve opened up on the vehicles with the MG. He took out everyone in one vehicle but the other went on the move, firing at him as it went. We all focused our fire on the jeep. I took aim at the thing and pulled the trigger slightly. A few rounds shot out, I did this over and over, trying to count my rounds as I did so. Suddenly, the hog spun out of control and the driver fell out to the ground dead as it made its way up the hill infront of us and came to a stop. Steve fired on it. A few seconds later the vehicle exploded, sending parts of it everywhere, along with the gunner and passenger. I leaned to my side and pulled out a fresh magazine from my belt and reloaded my assault rifle.   
The Royal Troop made its way below us. The team on the far end of our line opened up on them from the flank. The enemy rushed to the cave for cover... Seconds later a explosion shook the ground beneath us. The enemy troops using the hill for cover ahead of us started to retreat back toward the structure. Some got away, other didn't and where shot down as they ran. We had won the fight, for now.  
I put my face to the ground and laughed with happyness. I looked to my left and quickly quit laughing. Three guys lay dead and one other man did as well to my right. Everyone else let out a battlecry. The men, they had been killed by the warthogs that had opened up along our lines.  
I glanced back toward the cave tunnel and found my brother standing behind Steve, looking out at the retreating enemy. Dave shot and picked off a guy way out in the distance with his sniper rifle. I got up and headed over to him. All three of us did our secret handshake to show that we had all made it though. Coremen came up our lines and checked for wounded and where checking the dead. We took guns and ammo from the dead and layed them inside the tunnel for now. Everyone was upset about the men lost and confused about why The Royal Troop had attacked us. It was also racing though my head. But we showed them what happens when you do.

I over into the tunnel and glanced over the dead. All wore red armor, all where basic mechinized soldiers. They where placed by the huge ammount of packages off food. I stopped at the third body in the line, it was the warhawk. I walked over and kneeled down beside him and removed his helmet. Blood poured out the front and back of his head and a stench filled the air, a bullet had gone though his upper head and out the upper back. The guy, I had took for as a man from his deep voice was actually a kid, possibly eighteen years old. He was a mix of white and black and had a babys face, puffy cheeks and a small nose. I looked at him a bit, I began to wonder if I would had ever figured this man out. Tears came out of my eyes a bit. I put his helmet back on him and walked away as drums began to play out in the distance.


	6. Goobye Friend

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 15th, 2552 1:49 AM_

We had all been sitting there in the tunnel for a few hours now. We all remained silent.

Ryan was kneeled down looking out from the tunnel entrence with his binoculuars watching troop movement. The remaining twenty of us sat there wondering what will happen next. A few soldiers where wispering to eachother. "If they knew we where here, why would they attack when at such a disadvantage? Not only do we got the enviroment for support but also where mechinized and their basic troops. Why would they do something so stupid?" I could hear one man asking. "Hell if I know. They got their reasons though." another replied.

I glanced over at them and then looked away. "Why." I said as I turned to my left, thinking Steve was there. "Why what?" asked a grunt soldier that sat beside me. He looked at me and I was looking at him. "Sorry, I thought you where someone else." I replied and looked away. I had forgot Dave and Steve where on patrol with a small group. They had taken the sniper and MG to use as defence cause they where more outnumbered out there than we where back here at the tunnel.

I sat my gun aside and got up and streched out my body. I made my way to the tunnel entrence and looked out. All was quiet and looked peaceful, execpt for the bodies. I looked out at the cliffside to the right, by the group of large rocks and saw Jake, Dave, and Steve with another trooper. They where making there way up the cliffside. "What are you having them do?" I asked Ryan who sat nearby. He glanced up at me and replied. "I told them to move to that hill out there. From there they can be our forward eyes. Mainly I want them to observe whats going on and check for possible snipers along the way." he pointed out to the bodies on the hill. "Then when we know its safe. Well go over there and check for intel on the dead over there.

"May I go join my brother, sir?" I asked. He looked up at me again. "Go join them?" he asked puzzled. "You would be by yourself on the way there." he added. "I don't care sir." I answered. He continued to glare at me, then stood up. He walked closer to me. "Alright. Heres what well do. The soldier I have with them is to relay messages back and forth between us. You will do that instead." I looked at him though his visors. I could make out alittle of him but not much.

"Alright." I answered. "Okay then. Get your gun and get over there." He turned and put the binoculars up to his visor and glanced out. I grabbed my gun and made my way down the cliff way. I got to the end where the flankers where at. "Where you going?" one asked. I stopped and looked at him. "To the enemy in a manner of speaking." I said. They patted me on the back and I turne and hopped down into the grass below.

I started making my way down along the cliffside toward the small cave where I had set the traps up at. I glanced in as I walked by and stopped in disbelief. I put my gun up and looked down the sight. "Don't move!" I yelled. A Royal Trooper was alive in the cave and had a slightly damaged radio by him. _Oh shit _I thought to myself as I looked at the radio. Ryan looked down at me from the cliff above. "Whats going on?" he asked. I went into the cave and pulled out the man. He was hurt bad. "Is he alive?" Ryan asked. I looked up "Yes, sir. Hes got a raido too sir."

Ryan jumped off from the cliff and landed with a thump on the ground. He stood up and bolted into the cave where the radio was. I knew what he was doing, he was checking to see if the radio was transmitting. "Fuck!" yelled Ryan. He brought out the radio and slammed it to the ground infront of the wounded soldier. He looked up at me. "It was transmitting wasn't it?" I asked. "Yes." he answered.

I knew it, the enemy was listening in on everything we where saying and reported movements we had made. I glanced over at where Steve and Dave where in fear. "They know we have troops on that cliff." Ryan stated softly. Ryan looked over at the wounded soldier, then walked up beside him. The wounded man watched Ryan in fear, he swallowed to clear his throat. Ryan exaimined the soldier and kneeled down beside him.

"Как Вас зовут сын." Ryan said. I glanced at him strangely from the language he was speaking. "Abakum." replied the man who started to shake a bit. I glanced at the wounded soldier and knew he was about to die. "Скажите мне, что Вы знаете." Ryan said. There was a silence between the two of them for a second. "Новое происхождение." replied the man and began to laugh slightly. Ryan stood up. The soldier started to cough alot and continued shaking. The trooped looked up into the sky, he body quit moving and his mouth opened up a bit.

"What did you say to him? What did he say?" I asked Ryan. Ryan looked over at me. "I asked him his name and what he knew... He gave me his name and answered 'A new genesis' for what he knew." I stood there confused. What could he have ment by 'a new genesis.' I glanced back at the cliff where Dave and Steve where. I had forgot about them. "Get going, get them back here." Ryan ordered. I looked up at the hillside where Ryan had hopped down from. Faced looked back over the edge, they had been watching. I glanced off toward the large group of rocks that lay ahead. I decided to head that way first and make my way up the cliff side to Steve and Dave. I bolted off with many questions in my head.

I was at the rocks. I stopped and sat down on one of them to catch my breathe. I had sprinted from our position to here. I had only sprtined for about seven minutes, but my armor and equipment I had to take along really tired me after running. I looked to my right though the gaps of tall standing rocks and saw the cliff side ahead. I stood up and started jogging to it.

I heard a crack and I jumped to the dirt covered ground and looked around, dust covered my sight a bit but I had my gun at the ready. I thought it was a gun shot. I looked back at my feet and saw I had stepped on a rock and it had broke under my feet. I let out a big sigh and got up and continued on ahead. I came up to the small cliff side. It feed directly off the ground and made it way up along the hillside. I started on up. As I came to the corner a man in red armor came around at me.

We both stopped instantly and pointed our guns at eachother. "Whoa." I said and lowered my gun. He did as well. "Sorry about that." he said. " I thought you where the enemy or something." "Nope." I replied, "I came here for you guys, where to evacuate this area now." Dave came around the corner. "Thomas." he said excitedly and approached me. "Get Steve, we gotta go now." "Why?" Dave asked nervous. "Just do it we..." I stopped and looked out at the enemy base. We all turned to it, we heard the same noise. I squealing sound was coming from a distance that we couldn't see off behind their base...Tanks. There was no questioning that. "Lets move it!" I said. "Steve, Jake where going." barked David. Seconds later they came around the cornor with the MG and its bipod and ammo.

We bolted down the hillside toward the the rocks. And out into the open toward our defensive point. We ran as hard as we could. We started to come up on our point and I saw Ryan step out onto the hillside. "Tanks!" I yelled, "They got fucking tanks!" he quickly went back in. We made our way to the flankers. "Tanks are coming, get into the tunnel with the others!" I screamed. They started their way up the hillside to the tunnel with us right behind them.

We all came dashing in. I dropped to the ground when we got in and layed there catching my breathe. Ryan came over to me "Are you sure soldier?" he asked rather loud. "Yes, sir." I said panting. "We could hear the squealing of them off in the distance." Ryan paused and looked over toward the dead. I looked over in that direction at the dead sacks full of packages of food and water in bottles.

Ryan walked over to the sack on the far left and opened it. I was supprised to see he pulled a radio out of it as he sat it on the ground beside him. He also pulled a heaset with a attached mic on it out of the bag as well. I began to wonder what exactly was in all those bags with the labled 'food and water'. He fliped a swich and entered a bunch of numbers on the top of the radio box. He put the headset on and sat there. "This is CO Ryan of fifth squad, fiftenth airbrone troop, American division." he started. "Id code 0027269." He sat there for a few seconds again. We all watched, our eyes focused on him. "Field report." he said into the mic and sat again. "Cutting short. Four men lost by enemy attack on our position. Assault was repealed. Reco..." he stopped for a second. "Yes. Yes, sir." Recon was launched, we have enemy armor inbound to our position." he said. "What!" someone among us yelled and then was quickly silenced by everyone.

I stood there. I heared it... the squaling. I stepped out and looked out toward the enemy position. I could't see anything still, but I could hear the squealing of the tanks. Others began to emerge our as well. "Copy that, sir." said Ryan over the radio. "Over and out." I looked back in at Ryan. "Fall in." he said, and well all came in and kneeled down infront of him.

"Evac is on the way." he stated. We all let out a sigh of relief. "But... the enemy is sure to attack before they arrive." he stopped. We all sat there for a minute. I sat my blackish-gray rifle down and looked back up at Ryan. "Heres what well do. Thomas." he said. "Yeah." I replied. You and I will make our way down to those trees our there." and pointed. I looked out the tunnel and saw the trees a way out. It was about as far as Ryan had gone to observe the enemy with his binoculars. "Why sir?" I asked. "Don't question." he said, "Dave!." "Yes,sir." my brother replied. "Your will cover us against infantry with the sniper rifle. Don't shoot until we've bombed the armor with our gernades." "Yes, sir." Dave replied and got into position.

So now I knew what we where doing. We where going to advance our and hide under the cover of the three trees and ambush the armor with our nuclear gernades. "Everyone else will hold inside the cave. Fix your bayonets, the enemy will most likely to breach the position." Everyone pulled their bayonets off their belt and attached them to their guns. "Lets move!" yelled Ryan. Within seconds we aquired some string from the squad sapper and where out of the tunnel heading down the cliff side.

_June 15th, 2552Time Unknown_

We came up along the hillside that was opposite to the position where the others where. It didn't stretch out as far as the one where the tunnel was. We came up the the corner where it turned left and the three trees would be at. We came to a sudden stop.

"Таким образом там в туннеле на том склоне?." I heard a voice say. The voice came from the trees. "Да товарищ." Ryan looked at me. "He asked someone if our position was in that tunnel. The other said yes." Ryan wispered to me. We sat there listening, Ryan translating quieltly to me about what they said.

"Вы уверены там все еще там, я не вижу никакого вида движения там?" -Are you sure there still there, I don't see any kind of movement up there?- "Они товарищ." -They are comrade- "Я не могу ждать, чтобы отомстить тому, что они сделали нашим соратникам здесь. Что мы будем делать для этого командующего нападения?" -I can't wait to get back at what they did to our fellow soldiers here. What will we be doing for this attack commander?-

This is something we need to know, Ryan listening in carefully. "Мы будем поразительны скоро. Было последнее, чтобы наблюдать положение, тогда все мы нападаем. Мы будем нападать с другими командами пехоты нашего разделения. Это будет состоять из нас Королевского Отряда, трех резервуаров, и команды мечинизед пехоты." -We will be striking soon. Were the last to observe the position, then we all attack. We will be attacking with other infantry squads of our division. It will consist of us of the Royal Troop, three tanks, and a squad of mechinized infantry.-

They said a few other things, but Ryan didn't translate. They laughed slightly about something and then I could hear them leaving. "So they've been watching us for awhile from this position." Ryan said. "Now they will be attacking with armor and mechinized infantry, like ourselfs. I stayed quite, I knew we would not hold. "Lets go." said Ryan and he moved around the corner.

We came upto the trees, which also consisted of a large rock. We hid in behind them. I looked out and could see The Royal Troop squad heading off to the structure, the one that was just here. I watched them. One dropped to the ground and the others stopped to help him up. Another dropped to the ground along with another. "Sir." I said. We looked out and soon they had scrambled out. Another dropped and another. Soon they where all down on the ground, dead.

Ryan looked back at the tunnel with his binoculars. "Your brother shot them." he said. "He better not of given away our movement somehow..." he paused and looked out at the dead bodies. "We gotta move them." he said. "Why?" I asked, "Isn't it better that there dead?" "No, if they come over that hill and see them dead out here, then they may think where out here somewhere. It could give us away."

I looked around, the dead bodies where far out from our position. Further out than even the dead body that Dave had shot while the person was retreating form the previous fight. I realized that if the enemy had been here after that fight a few times. They may notice the new bodies out here and get suspicious. Ryan was right. "Your right." I said.

We dashed out and grabed hold of the closest bodies and began to drag them back accross the rough dirt, each of us dragging two of them. We got them back to our position and where about to head back for the others when the sound of drums tarted playing. I looked back out. We had only made it worse, now a line of blood was pointing in our position. "Shit!" Ryan said madly when he noticed. "Forget it, listen, take this piece of string and tie all ur gernades together." he handed me a piece of string and I did as I was told. Ryan did the same thing.

I held the tied gernades consisting of two frags and the nuclear gernade. "Now when we throw them, pull all the pins at once, toss your gernades on the armor. Hopefully this will damage them enough to put them out of the fight." I swallowed a knot that had devloped in my throat.

The enemy started to move up. We could hear the squaling of the armor and the ground around us shook slightly. The armor came up over the hill first followed by the infantry. I could see units of The Royal Troop and Russian mechinizied in their shinny blue armor. Fear sweept past me. "Don't freeze up." I wispered to myself. "Stay clam." The armor started to come by us. "Now!" said Ryan. He pulled the pins on his and thew them out infront of the tank. I threw mine... but I didn't pull the pins.

Ryan didn't notice but would find out when they didn't go off. His landed and a tank rolled right beside it. The gernade exploded. I heard metal being torn apart and prople scream. I heard a second detonation, mine had gone off. I heard more metal being torn apart followed my more sceams. I sat there in disbelief mine had gone off. The explosion from his must of set off the frags which set off the nuclear one I thought to myself.

"Lets go Ryan!" Ryan said and pulled me up as he ran by. We bolted around the corner, gunfire hit the side as we ran by. We then heard the crack of Daves sniper going off. We stopped at the small ledge where the flanker would have been and hoped up. A tank rolled around the corer and fired at the top of the cliff. Putting a new cave above the tunnel entrence.

"This way!" Ryan said and he took off the the right, away from the tunnel. I took off after him. We entered the flanking cave and stopped. I looked down the cave a bit and saw water at the bottom. Ryan peaked around the corner at the enemies. He opened up on them. I head small spashs. I turned toward the water and saw Royal Troop infantry coming this way. I pulled my gun up and took aim, they noticed me. I fired, filling the air with a spray of bullets. The three man team dropped into the water dead. Ryan glanced over, "Watch the rear!" he yelled and then continued to fire at the enemy.

"Thomas." Ryan yelled seconds later. "Go down the cave here, try to flank the firing line that putting fire on the tunnel where the others are!" he ordered. I paused. "Thomas!" he yelled. "Yes..Yes, sir!" I yelled back. The order caused me to panic, but I forced myself to go anyway. I felt the warm water on my legs and I looked down. I wasn't in the water yet. I had wet myself a bit in fear. I ignored it and made myway. After crossing the water I came up to a corner and light coming out the other side. I peaked around, it was clear. I made my way up and out.

I looked around. The three trees where a bit off to my right along with a Royal Troops Squad. I fired and killed them. A hand grabbed me on the back of my shoulder. I turned and threw a punch, knocking Ryan in the face and to the ground. I looked down at him. "Sorry." I said and quickly helped him to his feet. "The enemy over ran my position." he said as we took cover by the trees. I could see mechinized infantry making there way up the hillside to the tunnel. Ryan fired behind me. I turned and found a dead mechinized solider behind fall to the ground by us, a kife by his hand.

I looked a bit to my left at the small hill in the open. A squad of the Royal Troop where taking cover and shooting from behind it. I reloaded my gun and took aim down their line. I fired. They jumped a bit as the rounds stuck them. One stood up and started to move down the other side of the hill for new cover. I got him in the back of the head just in time. Fire rained down on our position, a round hit my armor and bounced off, leaving a dent and knocking me back a bit.

"Are you alright?" asked Ryan. "Im fine." I replied as I took cover against the new threat. The fire came from the mechinized line by the tunnel entrence. I noticed about ten or so blue armored bodies on the ground infront of the tunnel entrence. I fired on the mechinized line. They lied down and fired back. Ryan joined me. We fired our MA5Bs, the enemy fired back with their SMGs. We had cover and gun advantage over them and they soon found out. They retreated down the line and out of sight.

"I'll watch the rear for them!" said Ryan. I looked over at the tank, I hadn't noticed its cannon wat pointing stright at me. I looked at it wide eyed and jumped to the ground. The hill beside me exploded. Dirt filled the air and chucks of rocks fell on me. The tanks machine gun opened up on my position. The tree I layed down behind started to be shreaded into pieces.

I tried to get up, but couldn't. My legs where pinned under large rocks, I was trapped. The tree bark was soon shreaded by the tanks machinegun and broke. The tree fell to the ground with a loud whomp. Tank machinegun rounds landed all around me. I put my hands over my head.

There was a loud explosion and dirt was no longer kicking up around me. I looked up and over small pieces of rock and tree. The tank sat there smoking and on fire. In the air, a Pelican circled the position. The Pelican faced over towards me, the forward machinegun under its nose pointed toward me. It fired. Bullets filled the air by me. Screams came from around the corner infront of me, I quickly remembered the mechinized infantry that had retreated. The Pelican pealed off and launched an aerial assault on the enemy base.

I looked back as best I could and could hear the Pelicans MG firing and its AV Missle pods shooting. There was a series of explosions out in the distance and the Pelican returned.

"Thomas! Thomas are you okay?" Ryan slid in beside me. I looked up at him. "Don't worry, i'll get these rocks off of your legs." he said laughing. I felt the rocks being moved around. I was glad I had mechinized armor or the rocks would have crushed my legs. Soon one leg was free and my other followed soon after. "Can you get up?" Ryan asked. "I think so." I replied and stood up. My legs where a bit shakey though. The Pelican circled our position and touched down on the hill infront of the tunnel, where we had been dropped off.

"Lets get our of here." Ryan said laughing a bit from happyness. We headed off toward the dropship. "Go get the others, tell them where leaving and get them loaded up." Ryan said. "Yes, sir." I said and headed off to the others. I got up toward the entrence. About fifteen dead people in blue mechinized armor lay there. "Friendlys!" I yelled. "Come on in." someone said back. I entered.

Everyone was in the back corner, away from the door. Steve had the M41 set up looking at the entrence, easily explaining why so many dead people lay there. Everyone inside here seemed fine, the enemy was not able to breach. "Lets move, evac is here!" Everyone let our a cheer and dashed out. Jake and Steve undid the MG. I waited for them, Dave was with us too. Together we made our way out and down the hillside and to the dropship. The CO stood ourside the dropship waiting for us. I stopped for a second and viewed the land while Steve, Jake and Dave got on. The hills around us where covered with bodies and blood, smoke, and fire. Busted up tanks and torn apart bodies lay everywhere. I looked back at the dropship and got on.

The CO looked around and then looked in the back at us. He began to sepak. "You all will remember this day... You will remember it until you die." I looked at Ryan, I had great respected for our new CO. "You all fought long and hard, I never commanded a better group of men... and never will until we meet again." We all looked at him. He smacked the side of the dropship a few times and the dropship started to lift off, Ryan not onborad. He saluted. We started to take off. I started to stand up and was held down, I yelled out his name as we flew off without him.


	7. World War III

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 15th, 2552Time Unknown_

I sat in the back of the dropship. I held my head with my hands. Steve sat beside me and Dave across from me beside Jake. I looked out the back, the ground turned from grass into small piles of snow, twenty seconds later there was only the white of snow. I just watched out the back as we flew off for Fort Containment.

We suddenly flew over a troop movement. I stared out at it, Jake, Steve and Dave leaned and peaked out to. The troop was a convoy, I counted about six tanks, ten transport jeeps filled with mechinized troops, and four warthogs. Two armed with machineguns and the other two with a AT cannon. The convoy was a WWMF convoy. They where heading down a paved road with treelines on each side. Such a large toop movement also showed that we had officially declared war and where heading out.

I slouched out in my seat as much as I could and leaned my head back against the top of the seat. I fell asleep.

I awoke as the dropship bumped to the ground as it landed. Snowfall blew into the back of the dropship where we sat from the wind. We pilled out. A CO stood there and told us to enter the fort. We where all silent. As we entered the fort, marines passed out cards to us. I looked over the marines, none where the one I had gotten into a fight with.

I looked at the card. It was good for ten extra hours and a free meal along with what we already had for the day. Someone directed us to the left away from the quarters when we entered. We sat at the area where Ryan had first briefed us for our deployment to this fort. I began to think why he sayed or if he even was still alive. "You going to be okay?" Jake has asked me. I looked over at the gunners mate. I didn't reply and turned my attention away from him.

We where told to wait for a bit. We stood around for a few minutes until the general made his way up infront of us. He looked over a few papers and then handed them off to a CO who walked away with them. "Alright listen up." the general said. "For those of you who don't know me much, my name is Brock Flood. I would like to congratulate you on your victory." he paused. "As for your CO, Ryan." he started again. I listened closely. "He is staying behind to direct troop movement in the area which you where at. We sent out a convoy of units to his position not to long ago."

So now I knew why he had stayed behind and where the convoy was going. "I also would like to fill you in on what has happened while you have all been gone for the last few hours. The WWMF contacted the EWCU about the recent attacks. The EWCU replied, but I don't know what they said. Alittle while ago, a French troop joined the Russians in a attack at where the marines where stationed at. The soldiers from your troop that reinforced and the marines there where overrun and killed."

Brock quit talking. I looked down at the snow covered ground and kick at it. The marine I had caused some trouble with was dead. I didn't know him much, but I knew he was a good man and was alittle upset he had died. "We have officially declared war on the EWCUs Russian and French Divisions." announced Brock. "The British have also decided to step in and have sided with us."

So now the WWMFs American and British divisions had declared war on the EWCUs Russian and French Divisions I thought to myself, how far would this go. I couldn't believe what was happening. I let my gun drop to the ground. The people around me looked over my way from the sound and then turned back to focus on Flood. "You all have been given additional sleeping hours and a exta meal. Use it while you can. That is all." said Brock. He saluted us and walked off with two other COs.

We all stood up and looked around. We started to make our way to the quarters. "How about we all go get some food?" stated Dave. "Alright." I replied. "Would you care to join us Jake?" asked Steve, he accepted. We made our way down to the line. I put my tray out ready for them to put a bowl down on it and dump some stew in it. Instead the person set out a steak on my tray. I looked at it for a minute and continued down the line. Soon I was at the end and waited for the others.

This time the meal was Steak with mashed potatoes with choice of gravy along with jello or pudding. The drink was a bottle of cola and they also gave us a bottle of cold water for later. We sat in the snow and ate all of it, it was was all good. We ate it pretty quick, talking here and there about the fight we had gotten out of, what we thought we would be doing next, and Ryan a bit. When we wher done, we stacked our empty trays by the watebin and started to make our way out of the area. The others decided to play a game of cards while I went to the restroom to take a shit. I emerge a few minutes later.

We went over and sat down at the 'balcony'. We sat alittle further over so we wouldn't knock snow on the gurards below. We continued our chattering and it wasn't long before the sandman had hit us. We all hoped off of the side and landed below by the gurards, causing them to jump. I stood up and looked at them. They where both mechinized troops. I couldnt make out much of there feature. We handed them our cards and they looked them over, we entered in. A gurad took us a bit further down the way inside and we entered another room. Inside where beds with pillows and blankets. We looked at them, our eyes wide.

"Then general has issued soldiers who have gotten back from combat access to these beds." the guard said. "You may sleep in them until your time is up." he added. We thanked him and took off our armor. The room was close to the other room we slept in. The light in this one was alot dimmer and much better place to sleep. The walls went stright up to the roof, rather than slope out and was alot warmer.

We layed our armor under our beds and crawled into bed in our boxers. We sat around talking. The blankets where acutally sheets that where kind of see though up close, but kept you quite warm. Me, Jake and Dave where sitting up in our beds talking to eachother, Steve fell asleep. We sat up for about another thirty minutes talking then we all finally crashed.

I awoke hours later from a nightmare of the fight we had eariler. I looked around sweating and catching my breath to find everyone else still asleep. There where also other soldiers in other beds now. I looked over at a wall and found a line or armor laying up against it. I saw mine, it was under a clock. I didn't notice the clock before and looked at the time. It was going on eleven-thirty in the morning. I sat up and sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed the crust out of my eyes.

I walked over to my armor. It had been cleaned and the dent from the bullet that hit is was gone. I also saw my company uniform infront of it on the floor. It was like normal uniforms and I decided to put it on rather than wear my armor around everywhere.

I emerged from the room and walked out. It was still snowing but the wind was gone. I walked up to the top of the wall and looked out. I noticed troop where on patrol now. They also had a firing line out in the distance where soldiers where doing shooting pratices. I also noticed a drill corse that wasn't there before. I looked harder out at all of the soldiers doing the drills and weapons pratices. It hit me. They where troops of the British Division.

The British must of come in and dropped off mechinized troops durring the night. I walked over to the stationary gunner and asked him when they showed up. He replied that they had dropped in just about three hours ago and that was all he knew about them. I thanked him for the information and made my way down the line to go used the restroom.

I used the bathroom and came out. I looked out at the British soldiers. They where all circled around someone, a Brit CO. They where being briefed on something. Alittle later four Pelicans landed nearby and they where soon on them and gone. "Must be on the attack." said a soldier by me. "Yep." I replied.

I got the hint quick. I made my way down to where my armor was. I showed my card and stepped in. I picked up my armor and looked over it and realized it wasn't the sameone as before, but a band new one. Same design and everything. I snapped the leg armor on and followed by the upper body. I looked down and noticed that my gun was there too. It was beind the upper body part and I hadn't seen it before. I picked it up and looked it over, it was the same gun I used durring the last fight, and I knew I was going to used it again real soon. I put on my helmet and locked it into place.

I looked around the room. "Any second now." I said to myself. I exited the building and made my way to the guards and out the wall door. The alarms flared off.


	8. Rising War

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 16th, 255211:51 AM_

I stood by the entrence with the guards at the sleeping area waiting for Steve and Dave while they got ready. I could hear a distant sound, it sounded like a low pitch squaking. It soon turned into a thunderous noise. I looked off into the air a bit to my left, thats where it was coming from. I dashed to the wall and made my way to the top of it by the stationary guard. He took was looking out that way, everyone around me was.

The sound turned into a shreek, almost like a banshee and a squardon of about ten Longswords screamed by overhead. I turned my head around to follow them as everyone else did. The sound returned to a thunderous noise and began to quiet down into a squak again, soon it was gone. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I glanced over to find Steve, Dave and Jake coming up.

"What the hell was that noise?" Dave asked me. "C709 Longswords." I replied. "Something big must be happening." I added. We all looked out that way where the longswords had headed off to. The speakers sounded up, someone was tapping on the mic and we could hear it. "Fifthteenth Airborne report to the firing range."

"Firing range?" asked Jake, "I didn't know there was a firing range?" "There is." I replied. "Out there." I pointed to it. "They made it last night." "Huh." replied Steve, he coughed alittle afterward.

We made our way to the firing range. It was alot bigger than I thought. It had been quickly made, it had sections of wood that stood out with gaps in between and down the range was a thick piece of wood about threehundred feet long. "Where the hell did they find a tree was that long?" I asked. 'Shit if they knew' was there responces. We stood around until a CO came upto us.

"What are you all standing around for!" he yelled. "Find a section that has your gun and start shooting!" "Yes, sir." we barked back. "We outta shoot him." Jake said. We laughed a bit. I found a area with the gun I had been issued. It was beside the area with the M41. I looked out at the huge piece of tree and became curious. Where we to just shoot he wood, what kind of pratice would that be.

I picked up my gun and didn't even take aim. I shot and struck the wood, others started shooting as well. "Shoot only one clip!" yelled the CO and he started walking down our lines behind us. I shot off my clip and reloaded and stood waiting. After we where all done, only Steve remained shooting. "Alright, cease fire gunnner!" The M41 went silent.

"Well. At least you can shoot!" yelled the CO. "Lets see about a target!" I looked out into the snow. Pieces of wood shot up out of them from the ground, I was then able to make out the metal line which it was placed at, another metal line stood layed behind it that stretched out the though the entire line. A target poped up infront of all of us. I fired. Soon after other began to as well. I tore though my target on full auto until my clip was gone. The thin piece of wood flew back down to the ground as well as the others.

"Alright, well it looks like you can hit a target thats standing still!" "How about moving!" A piece of wood shot up on the far left end. "I want that piece of wood to be nothing but splinters by the time it reaches the other side!" yelled the CO. "Fire!" The man with the BR55 on the far left took aim and shot, the wood took off as great speed. The entire left side to the middle was shooting at it, soon I was and so was Steve with the MG beside me. It reached the end, only a few round had actually hit it.

"Thats was some of the saddest shooting i've ever seen!" yelled the CO and he took off his helmet and slammed it into the snow. "Again!" he yelled. The target on the rail at the far right by me suddenly shot off and into the air. We had been watching it that we didn't even notice the other piece making it way down. It made it to the end without even being shot at.

"What was that!" the CO screamed furious. "What the fuck was that!..." He started to walk up and down the line again. "If you don't shoot at it this time, I will have one of you run down that line and I will shoot at you myself!" We all got ready quickly. A piece on the right shot our and the target on the left poped into view and started to make its way down the line. I opened up on it as well as Steve. It made it to the end. Only the very bottom remained of it.

"Thats much better!" yelled the CO. "It just took alittle bit of motivation!...Again!" The piece shot out and the other made it way. This time only a extremely small bit of wooded remained, enough to slide under a door while it was standing up. "There we go!" yelled the general.

I heard someone sneeze. "Aw shit." I heard Steve say, Jake broke into a mad laugh. I couldn't see it, but I laughed at the thought of it. "Is there something funny down there!" yelled the CO. Steve stepped out. "I sneezed in my helmet sir. May I go clean it out?" he asked. Others began to laugh. "No!" yelled the CO and everyone became silent. "Do you think the EWCU is going to stop their assault on your position so you can go clean out your helmet!" Steve looked at the man, I could see the spray of snot on his visor, even in the snowfall. "No sir... but." he began to reply. "Good then, where on the same page!" the CO interupted. "Now man your weapon!"

"Stupid mother fucker." Steve said under his breath and kneeled down back into position to man the MG. "Again!" yelled the CO.

We did this for about thirty mintues. Steve didn't preform as well. He was coughing alot and coldn't see though the snot on his visor. "Fall in!" yelled the CO. We put the guns up and made our way to him, taking a knee when we where there. "Tomorrow you are being deployed again." he started. "Nearly everyone at the fort here is being deployed... A few hours ago we got word that Australia and Germany have entered the war and as you should know, those are EWCU nations." We all began to chatter. "Shut it!" the CO yelled. "Do to this, Brazil and Mexico have entered on our side to help even the odds... Its officially been declared as the Third Great War, or World War Three.

I looked at the ground in disbelief, we all began chattering a bit. "Stut up!" the general yelled. "And stay quiet untill I dismiss you!" he glanced among us. "You are being redeployed back under the command of Ryan Smith." I looked up, excited to the fact that I would get to see Ryan again, but still down and scared that the world was going into World War Three. Would it break out into nuclear warfare next? This though of nukes being used scared me even more.

"You are going back to the area where you where first deployed. Ryan will brief you when you get there. Dismissed!" the CO yelled and we got up and made our way back to the fortress gates. I started imaging on the way to the gates. The snowfall we walked though now was a fall of ash from the nuclear fallout. The air, already cold got much colder and I would be walking this same path, though a wave of dead bodies. There would be some survivors but they would look disfigured and unhuman.

_June 17th, 2552Noon_

I made my way into the dropship by Jake, Steve and Dave. I sat down and put my gun between my legs. The piolt looked out though the cockpit door to make sure everyone was on. We sat down and we took off for war. "Oh man. My stomachs upset." Steve said and put his hands around his gut. "Your probaly ate something bad." Jake replied. "Its happened to me too at the camp." and he chuckled a bit.

We where moving rather quick. I glanced out the back and couldn't make out anything, it was a flashing by to quick. It was like trying to count the lines in the middle of a highway when going about a hundred miles per hour. I leaned back in and put my head up against the wall. "So, what to do you think it will be like this time." I said. "Shit." said a soldier I didn't know. "It's going to more FUBAR than ever." he said. "Well still win, well send them running again." another soldier said. "Its going to be easy." said yet another man. "Oh really, if it was so easy, then why are we being sent out." said Dave. The guy paused durring his responce. "So... we don't... miss out on the fun..." he answered. "Shit." said the one soldier and chuckled a bit.

"Ten minutes." announced the piolt over the radio in our helmets. "Whoa." replied the one soldier. "Shit, something is FUBAR." and he was right. Last time it took us awhile to get there, we would be arriving much sooner, we where in a rush. "I wonder whats going on, that we have to be there so quick." the soldier added. "Well lets see." said Jake. "Maybe because its World War Three." Everyone became quiet and looked down at the floor. Only a few coughs broke the silence.

Jake was right, it was declared as World War Three now, those words changed everything we had previously thought about the war.

"LZ in sight." the piolt announced about eight minutes later. We all locked and loaded out guns and got ready to get off. "We won't be touching down, you'll need to get off quick." the piolt added in. We flew over a giant hill that had an artillary team on it and a minute later we entered the canyon. We decended to the LZ. About ten feet from the ground the Pelican went into a hover and we started jumping out. Dust kicked up and filled the air around us. We landed with a thump to the ground and set up a circle on the ground. The Pelican took off. Small rocks kicked up and hit my visor, then the air started to clear.

Like in a action movie, someone slowly made their way though the dust, his body coming into view little by little. He had a MA5B leaned up against his shoulder. We all had our eyes fixed on him. I looked at his insignia, it was Ryan. "Ryan." I said and walked up to him and reached out to shake his hand. "Well, well if it isn't Thomas." he replied happily and shook my hand. "Its good to see my team again." he said aloud. I glanced around. We wern't at the are we had previous landed at. We where further back. I looked off to my right, and saw a troop defence line laying up against the top of a small mount and way out in the distance I could kinda make out the group of large rocks. I looked ahead of me and saw about four scorpion battle tanks sitting there. To my left was a structure, it had a M41 Stationary set up on the top level along with two snipers. "If you will all follow me." Ryan said and turned and walked off to the structure. We followed.

We entered the structure. It was a tad grashih-whited colored and narrow. We where at base level, there was a level below us where weapons, ammo, water, and food where stored and a uppers section where guards stood ready. We walked into the middle of the structure, the place was small be we could all fit around the desk and chair that was at it.

Ryan sat down in the chair and we all stood infront of the desk, the twenty of us forming about six lines cause it was so small. "Okay gentlemen, now to brief you on why your here." he pulled himself closer up to the desk. "In about a hour we will launch an artillary offensive on the enemy position about a mile down the way. They have an troop strength of about a thousand mechinized units. We will be launching the strike on this time." He glanced down at the papers for a minute, I looked at them and noticed it was a map with a bunch of marks and arrows on it.

"Thomas." he said. I saluted and replied "Commander." He looked up at me, "You will take command of this squad in the attack." he said. "Sir?" I replied curious as to why he put me in such a position. "You will take command. Organize your team and get ready. You will move up the right. Another squad will attack from the left and others with protect the armor as it advances though the middle. Are we understood?" he asked. I snapped my heels together and stood even strighter than I had before, my shoulders started to cramp up on me. "Yes, sir!" I replied. "When the artillary opens up, advance and take the position. Dismissed." he added, then stood up and saluted me.

I took the side entrence out. And headed to the upper level. I felt weird having everyone follow me. I glanced out toward the enemy position as best as I could. I couldn't see anything, I was corrected when a counter sniper shot went off. Me and my team dove to the ground, the gunner on the platform did as well. "Don't worry, hes dead." a sniper said. The other sniper approched him and looked off onto a hillside though his sniper scrope. "Right through his scope and into his eye. Nice shot mate." the sniper said. "Thank you." the other replied.

I got up and went down to the lower section. I went a bit into the open and turned to meet everyone following me. I looked over them, their lives where suddenly in my hands. "Ariht." I said. Everyone glanced at me. "Excuse me, sir?" a soldier asked. "I swallowed the knot in the throat and coughed. "Alright." I said clearly. Everyone took a knee.

"Lets get organized." I said and clapped my hands together and then flew them back behind my back. "Those of you in red armor. I wan't eight of you to step over to the left and eight to step over to the right, two are to remain in the middle." Everyone stayed where they where for a moment and looked at eachother, finally little by little some stepped off to the sides. Soon it was how I wanted. Steve, Jake, Dave and two grunts remained in the middle. "Dave." I called. "Yeah." "Join the left squad please." Dave stepped over and joined the team to his left, though I ment my left, but it didn't really matter. I decided to put another two grunts on the team I issued Dave on and put them on the other team on the other side.

"Alright now, you guys on my far left, you are team Alpha. You guys on my right, you are Bravo. And you guys here in the middle are Charlie." Alpha consisted of ten riflemen, Bravo had six riflemen and a sniper, and Charlie had two riflemen and the M41 Mobile Machine Gun. Everything seemed fairly balanced. I also issued a team leader to Alpha and Bravo, the team leader would be in charge of that team while I was at another spot. The team leader controlled the team and I controlled the team leader.

We where all set. "Alright everyone. At ease. You may do as you please, just stay around here. Meet up right at this sport as soon as the artillary starts firing." "Yes, sir!" they replied and saluted. I saluted back and we all broke apart a bit.

Jake, Dave and Steve remained by my side. "So..." Steve started. "Commander." he finished. I chuckled a bit. We made our way toward the structure and sat down in the soft grass, leaning up against it. "So tell us a bit about yourself Jake?" I asked him. He glanced over at me in his red armor. "Like what?" he asked back. "Just whatever." I replied.

"Me." he started. "Well my names Jake as you know and im from New York but had moved there from Texas. I've been a gunners mate in the Army for about eight months now. I first saw action and was used when a riot broke out in Texas about three months ago." "I heard about that riot on TV." Dave interrupted. "The troops where ordered to shoot on the civilians when they attacked." "Yes." Jake replied. "We where, we set up a M57 Mobile Machine Gun on a car hood in the street. The crowed came down the street with knives and swords and where throwing rocks at us and peoples houses. Someone pulled out a pistol and started shooting at us... Thats when we where told to shoot. The gunner opened up and killed many people. The crowed broke apart and ran." We where all looking at him, interested about what had happened. "We went over the bodies. One of the dead we found was my sister..." he went quiet and looked down at the ground.

We stared at him, in shock of what had happened. "Im sorry for what happened." Steve said, with compassion in his voice. "No, don't be." Jake answered back and looked back up. "She knew what she was doing. They where told to stop and go home, but they continued to damage everything in their path... She was being stupid and I hate to say, but she had it coming. I would prefer her dead before she killed anyone herself." He took off his helmet and sat it to the ground infront of him, between his knees by his gun. He looked over at us.

He was extremely diffrent from what I thought he would look like. He had a scar that ran down from the top of his head and gapped by his eye and continued down to his chin and his face also had a rugged gray beard to it as it grew back in. His eyes where blue and strong looking, like he had been though hell and came back. He looked unbelievely stong just by his face, but had a wimpy voice that hid it though his armor.

He glanced at us. "So, tell me about yourselfs?"


	9. The Attack

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 16th, 255212:10 PM_

"Thats why I joined the service." Steve said. "Thats all I can think of to say about my life." Steve had gone down into every bit of detail about the way he grew up, we had listened to him for the past thirty-five minutes. "You've lived quit an interesting life." Jake said laughing a bit. "Yeah, I suppose I have." Steve replied, deep in thought. Jake tossed out the cigarette he had been somking. We sat there thinking to ourselfs.

"My dad though, he was a character." Steve continued. Jake looked over to him. "I remember when I first got one of those military action figures." "Oh yeah, I remember those." Jake replied with a smile. "I was in my room playing and my dad busted in though the door. _Dolls are for girls_ he yelled and took them away from me and threw them into the fireplace. He was a strict man, its also another reason why I joined the service. I thought if I was going to join cause Thomas got drafted in, then maybe it would be a way to show my father that im not such a _girl_."

"Wow." Jaked answered. "You've lived a mixed life." "Yeah." Steve replied with a slight smile. I looked over at Dave, he had leaned out a bit and was asleep. I pulled an apple out of my pouch and removed my helmet. I pulled out my bayonet and sliced it into pieces. "You all want a slice?" I asked Steve and Jake, they accepted and thanked me. I put a slice back in my pouch for Dave. We ate the pieces of apple and sat there.

"I remember one time." Jaked started up as he put his helmet on along with Steve, I put mine on as well. "My dad got angery with me. I was in my room and 'BAM' he kicked the door open." "Wow." I interupted. "Nice effects." "What?" Jake asked. A explosion filled the air out by the enemy base. We looked out in the direction. There was another 'BAM' followed soon by an explosion, it sped up. The artillary team had begun to fire.

Another explosion followed and Dave awoke with a small jump. "Im up." hes said, not quite with what was going on. "Lets go." I said and got off and jogged off to where I set the rally point. Steve, Dave, and Jakob, followed behind me. I turned, other from my squad where making there way to us. "Squad leaders, head count on your teams." I ordered. All checked out, everyone was here.

"Form column in squad line behind me!" I yelled, trying to speak over the sound of the artillary explosions. The teamed formed up. Alpha was to my left in a line, Bravo to my right, and Charlie was right behind me. "Move out!" I yelled and began to walk. The others walked behind me, their guns leaned up against their shoulders and held in their hands, moving their left arm back and forth as they walked.

I looked at the other teams, they where scattered and plain bolting off. It made me feel professional to have my team organized and ready to go while the other commanders didn't.

We where soon half way between our camp and the group of large rocks that lay ahead. I began to make out movement ahead, the enemy was hiding in the rocks. "Form a firing line on that rocky position!" I barked. "Get that MG up here!" The team commanders organized their men along a small hill line and ordered everyone to fire. Jake came up to the top of the hill and slammed the tripod down into the grassy hill mount. Steve slammed the M41 on the tripod and hooked in the lock as Jake loaded the gun. Within second they where firing. The enemy took cover and was unable to fire back.

"Bravo!" I called out. "Bravo team leader!" yelled a soldier. "What do you want me to do!" "Take the far right and move up that basive fire!" I yelled. "Yes, sir!" he yelled. "Bravo form up!" he yelled and soon they where making there way down the extreme far right and started to move up onto the enemy positon. I started walking down behind our firing line. "Alpha, Charlies, keep that fire on them! Don't stop shooting!"

About thirty seconds later the enemy bolted out from cover and started heading out into the open. The middle troop came up over the hill and spotted them, the tank opened up and chewed them all down. "Charlie, pack it up!" I yelled and Jake and Steve began to undo the MG. "Positon taken." Bravo team leader announced over our com. "Alpha, Charlie, move it to Bravos position, now!" I ordered. We all bolted out though the open grounds to the rocky region where Bravo waited for us.

"Were going to hold here until the firing stops." I said over the com. All team leader replied and we set up our defences. Enemy armor rose up over the hill ahead of us. Our armor came to a stop and turned their cannons in on it. Their tank shot, a round struck our middle tank. Three of our scorpions fired back and the enemy tank turned into a dancing fireball.

I looked up at the sky, I could see the reflection of the artillary strikes in the clouds causing the sky to turn a bloodyish red orange. I gazed out at the enviroment. The area ahead held plenty of cover by the newly created foxholes caused by the artillary. I couldn't see the enemy structure yet, or may not, for all I knew it was in pieces. I turned on my com on my helmet. "New orders. When the artillary stops, you will follow these orders." I started. "Alpha, you will continue stright ahead, attack and if the structure remains standing, breach the position when possible. Charlie, take the MG and set it up on the cliffside up ahead." "Right where we had it before we retreated the first time?" Steves voice asked over the radio. "Yes, that will do fine." I answered. "Bravo, make your way around the cliff at the bottom. Follow it around the next ben and flank the structure from the right. Move in and breach when possible. Are we all clear?" "Yes, sir." came the replies of everyone, not just the team leaders.

The shelling began to die down. Ahead the ground was covered with holes. I began to wonder how command planned to get the armor across it now. I glanced over at the tanks, the tank commander popped his head out of one of the tanks and view the land ahead. He yelled something around, but I was to far to hear what he was saying. He shut the lid of the hatch and the tanks started to move.

"Go, go, go!" I said over the com. We took off. I decided to make my way up the cliffside and make my way down the other side and join Bravo. We made it to the top, the structure remained standing. We set up the MG on the hill overlooking its position. Lots of the holes contained parts of bodies, mainly arms and legs. Easily over two hundred, intact bodies lay dead in the surrounding areas.

Jeeps sat in fire as well as tanks and filled the air with smoke. A enemy Pelican even sat destroyed on the ground. I guess they didn't expect we had artillary in the vicinity. Infantry began to poor out of the structure. Steve opened up. "Alpha reporting contacts." the team leader announced over the com. "Bravo on the flank, well have them down in a few seconds." "Copy that Bravo." replied Alpha.

The enemy poured out and used the craters for cover and hid behind the smoke. Some craters litterly where created where two rounds droppd in the same spot and the holes where deep enough to hide the enemy from sight, even from us up on the thirty foot or so hillside. The enemy fired back from the craters. "Assault!" yelled the Bravo team leader over the com. I glanced to my right to see them running though the open into the enemy postion. Hand-to-hand combat broke out between Bravo and the Russian troops. "Attack!" yelled Alpha team leader and Alpha began to run in.

Steve started shooting in small controlled burts, tyring to pick off the enemy. I hoped over the ledge and slid down the dirt and rocky side. I ended up on my back on the ground in the end. I got up and rushed into the position. A russian soldier stepped out from a pocket of smoke and I put ten rounds in his visor. The visor buseted and blood flew out, he reached up to grab what he could of his face. "Это повреждает!" he yelled. -It hurts!- I slammed the butt of my gun into his gut and he bent over foward splashing blood on the ground and my foot. I finished his life with a smack with the butt of my gun to the back of his head.

A soldier bolted at me, I doged with a spin and slammed my gun into his side as he went by and fell face first into the ground. I put a few rounds in him, he didn't get back up. I began to wonder how many there actually where. Someone grabbed me from behind in a bear hug. I dropped my gun. "Я получил Вас теперь!" a voice yelled. -I got you now!- I was lifted up into the air and slammed to the ground on my back. The man picked up my gun and took aim on me. I raised my hand to cover my face when a sniper round shot though his visor and out the back of his helmet. He dropped to the ground dead.

I glanced back behind me, Dave was laying on the ground and had a smoking sniper rifle in his hands. I looked around and saw nothing of the enemy and heard everyone let out the troop battlecry. I got to my feet and retrieved my gun. I headed over to Dave and helped him to his feet. "I owe ya one." I said catching my breath. "No, where even." He stopped catching his breath as well. "For getting us off that hill last time." I smiled at him though my visor and pated him on the shoulder.

I glanced around, other task teams started to make there way up to us. The commander that attacked from the far right was jogging up to me. "That was some commanding!" on his way. I took my eyes from him and reached into my pouch. "Apple?" I said to Dave as I handed the squashed thing out to him.


	10. Nation Losses

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 16th, 255211:02PM_

Only one man wounded, that wasn't bad at all I thought to myself as we made our way back to our structure. Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie followed me. We hadn't taken any losses, only a man from Bravo team was wounded. We made our way by a tank, it was suck in a crater. It angled a bit in, the back left of it was suspended in the air a bit. "I told you it wouldn't make it!" yelled someone. "Im sorry commander." another voice replied. I laughed a small bit and smiled at the sight.

We came up on our structure to find a line of tables in place outside. Pots where set out among them. "Looks like there giving out food boy!" I yelled. Everyone glacned over, we where all hungery. "Dismissed!" I yelled. The others headed off a slight bit to the right toward the line of food, I conintued ahead alone. Jake glanced back and saw I wasn't coming. "Well catch you in a few." he yelled. I waved out to him.

I entered the structure and made my way to the center where Ryans quarters where. I stepped in and stood there. Ryan was filling out some papers, he glanced up. "Ah, my top commander." he said with joy. I looked at him confused a bit. I saluted. "At ease." he stated and I put my hands behind my back. "I heard you lead an assault attack on the enemy position, no?" he asked. "I pre-ordered my team commanders to move in when they saw fit, sir. They lead the attacks" "Team commanders?" he asked. I explained how I had organized my squad.

"See, I knew you where the man to put in charge." he said. "You organized your squad great and thought out the fights before they were fought. You also quickly reacted to a enemy position that was hiding in the rocks to ambush us." I opened a cabit and pulled something out, it was covered in his hands and I couldn't see what it was. He stood up and made his way infront of me. "For your valor in the face of the enemy and unbelieveable leadership with your team, I proudly promote you to Sergent." he annoucned and held out a badge.

I looked down at it and took it from his hands slowly. I had gone from Buddy team leader to Sergent in one battle. I looked up at him. "Thank you, sir." I said softly. "You earned it, you preformed much better than I thought you would. You make a fine commander." he said.

The raido by his desk went off. "Urgent, repeat, urgent news. Ryan Smith please respond over." We looked over at it. "Well... you better get going, go get some food while you can." he said. He saluted me, and I returned the favor. He made his way back to his desk and sat down. "This is Lieutenant Ryan." he replied over the radio as I made my way out.

I made my way out of the structure and out into the dirt ground, the sound of dirt clumps being crushed under my feet. I found the others pretty easily. The entire squad was sitting together eatting. I made my way over to them. "There he is." a soldier sitting on his helmet said. "Our unstoppable commander." The squad let out a hoot. I smiled. "We showed them didn't we..." the soldier glanced at my hand. "Sergent." he said again. "You dog you."

Steve glanced over at me, "You made sergent?" he asked curiously. "Yep." I replied and showed him the badge. "Don't forget to give that into command when we get back to Containment so they can airbrush the tag onto your armor." said Dave. "I won't." I replied. "Did you all see the way Thomas acted out on the field?" another soldier said. "Hell yeah, lead us to victory and we didn't even lose a man." said yet another. The squad let out a hoot again.

I took my helmet off and sat down on it with them. "Wait until next time too, he was just waming up this round." I laughed a bit. "Yeah." I said. "But don't forget, a commander can't be good if he dosen't have good troops." They let yet another hoot and continued eatting.

When they where done eating, we did a 'yo mama' joke contest. Who ever could tell the best joke would win. We sat back and laughed hard at the funny ones as well as the stupid ones. We declared Jake as the winner. He won with the line 'Yo mama is so stupid that she thought hamburger helper came with a friend.' We moved on to other topics to talk and joke about.

After about a hour of messing around we stopped when a Pelican flew in and landed infront of the structure. We all looked over and watched. A person came out the back witha steel briefcase. We looked at him strangely. He was a troop from the Brazilan Division. "What are they doing out here?" asked a soldier. "I heard they where defending the industrail areas off to the north." he added. We turned away and began to talk again. I could hear the Pelican taking off soon after.

The troops began to talk about something, but I was looking over my patch that I held in my hands. I focused out everything around me and stared at it. I was soon brought back to reality when a soldier set his red helmet down beside me and sat down. "Well, how have you been, Sergent?" asked Andy.

_June 17th, 25521:17 AM_

The troop remained silent as Andy continued. "The Chinese invaded Brazil and took the capital within a few hours. The somehow figured out that the entire Brazilan Division was here in Antarctica and their capitol was defenceless... Brazil is considered out of the war now, but their military is launching a counter attack in a day or two." he stopped. "This means the Chinese have armies in Brazil now." said a soldier. "They can hit us from the north or make an assault on Mexico, putting them out of the war... and onward to America." said another. "Thats probally what they will do." Andy said. "They will take Mexico while the nation is near defenceless. They will be slowed at America, I hear the 27th Mechinized Infantry troop is moving in on the border to protect America."

I glacned at the ground, our time of fun was over. What was our next phase of action. Would we retreat around though the sea to defend Mexico or stay here and keep them from taking Antarctica. I looked around the troop. "What are you thinking, sir?" asked a soldier. I layed out our possible actions we may take. We thought them over as to what we may do.

Orders came down from General Flood. We where all leaving the line of defence here and to head back to the fort. Pelicans came in and landed everywhere, there was about a thousand of us here and only thirty to forty pelicans, there was not enough. A convoy was established and would be used to move the rest. We made our way to a nearby dropship and the troops piled on. I looked around one last time. I looked up at a high chunk of land that stood out of the hillside. I saw movement and noticed a German scout watching us from the cover.

"You see something?" asked Steve. I took my glance from the man or women and looked at Steve. "No." I said and mounted up on the dropship. Ryan quickly got on as well and made his way into the cockpit. Within seconds the air convoy was taking off and headed for Fort Containment.

_June 16th, 255211:02PM_

We decended down for landing. I could hear the chaos around the camp already. "Touchdown." the piolt yelled and we piled out. I dashed out and onto the ground. I looked around and threw my head side to side to pop my neck that had become stiff. "Si eres un miembro del Mechinized mexicano. Cargar por favor para arriba en los Pelicans que se enviarán a México." a female voice said over the camp speakers. -If you are a member of the Mexican Mechinized. Please load up on the Pelicans to be sent to Mexico.-

"China está avanzando en Mexcio. Todo el Mechinized mexicano marcha por favor carga para arriba en los Pelicans que se enviarán para defender México." -China is advancing on Mexcio. All Mexican Mechinized troops please load up on the Pelicans to be sent to defend Mexico.- I looked around. To my left a wave of roughly three to fourhundred Mexican Mechinized soldiers where making there way to the Pelicans. We stepped out of the way to give room for them to bored up. Once a Pelican was loaded up it instantly took off into the night sky.

_Night sky?_ I thought to myself. It was supposed to still be daylight in Antarctica. Huge lights where up all along the fort line and out in the open around us. "Why is it dark?" someone said. "Shit if I know. Something must be wrong." another man replied. I still still focused looking in the air. A C709 Stealth Fighter flashed overhead though the night. We all took a step back from the wind it caused on the ground, it had come by extremely low and extremely fast, we didn't even hear it until it was above us.

The Pelicans began to take off. Only two remained on the ground soon after. A second later the other one took off leaving on the ground and two squads of Mexican Mechinized, there wasn't enough room for all of them. "¡Ir! ¡Haré mi manera con los americanos más adelante hoy! ¡Ir!" -Go! I will make my way with the Americans later today! Go!- One Mexican CO said to the other. They saluted and the one team got on and was soon gone. The other team made its way back to the fort. We followed them.

We entered the fort. "Soldiers of the American Armed Forces." the speakers started up again. "Please pack your belongings and see fit to move out in a few hours." We walked into the fort, Ryan at point and I was behind him, everyone followed me from behind. The speakers clicked on again. "If you are running low on ammunation, please replish your supplise at any of the nearby ammo supply dumps."

"Whats going on?" Ryan asked as a soldier walked by. "Where moving out, thats all I know?" he said back as he continued to walk on. "Fall out still remains to the south-west, radation will not reach this position." the speakers started up again. "If you do not have radational air filters, they can be aquired at any of the supply dumps." Ryan stood there. "Someone used a fucking nuke!" he yelled and threw a punch into his left hand. He began to make his way into the quarters, he was walking extremely fast as though he may suddenly take off running.

"Supply up!" he yelled as we walked by a supply dump that lay on the ground. We looked around at eachother. "Someone nuked us?" A soldier said, he sounded extemely tence. "How far is this war going to go?" Jake said. "You think well all kill eachother?" Steve said. This continued a bit as we resupplyed. Everyone was just throwing questions out instead of answering, kind of answering a question with a question. Questions where all we had to reply with, we had no answers.

I picked up seven additional magazines for my gun along with three additional magazines for my sidearm and put them in my belt. I aquired four Frag Gernades and took a Nuclear Gernade and attached them to my belt. I looked back down at the box and picked up two more nuclear gernades and attached them on as well, My belt was now over filled and I put extra Frags into food pouchs along with extra ammo. Everyone else was overloading themselfs as well. I had roughly eighthundred rounds for my gun and about five frags and three nuclear gernades.

Ryan made his way back with a M19 SSM Rocket Launcher. "Has anyone ever fired one of these?" he asked. Only one person in our squad had ever held one. He went though what is was mainly used for and how to use it along with reloading it. "Drop your belt son." he said and the soldier unstrapped his ammo and gun holster belt and let it drop to the ground.

He handed him the Rocket Launcher. The soldier held it and looked over it. Ryan picked up a weird type of ammo holster and put it on the soldier like a backpack. This 'backpack' has a big hole int he side of it and the top was open, the 'backpack' it self was metal. Ryan went back over and pick up a rocket. Rockets for the M19 came in pairs, they where locked together. Whent he trigger was pulled, one would shoot out of one of the barrels on the launcher, when the person pulled again, another would shoot and then he would have to reload. That was the big knowlege I had on the gun and how it worked.

Ryan slid down the pair of rockets into the metal pack and they slid to the hole in the side. I looked at it and got it. When the person had to reload, he could reach around and pull out the ammo easily from the pack from the hole where it sat. Ryan put in another pair of rockets and patted the soldier on his shoulder. "You'll get the hang of it." he said to him.

"Squad Sapper!" Ryan yelled and a man in red armor stepped forth. Ryan went over to the ammo dump and came back with a M7057 Flame Thrower. "Have you used this before?" Ryan asked. "Yes, sir, I know how to use it." the sapper replied. "Good." Ryan said and handed the Flame Throwed with a painted... I took as a sharks faces or something, on it.

"Did everyone aquire additional ammo?" he asked aloud. "Yes, sir." we replied. "Alright then." he said. "I found out whats going on and I think I should tell you." he started. We watched him with much interest of finding out. "Its not night here, as you all know. Thats dust you see in the sky." We all glanced up into the 'night' sky. _To think that is all dust _I though to myself and then looked back at Ryan. "That dust was thrown into the air from a nuclear bomb." he started again. "The Chinese for some reason nuked the middle of nowhere out to the south-east. We haven't nuked them back yet, seeing as they didn't hit any civil areas or military. The Chinese themselfs have their armed forces and are about an hour away from Mexico and advancing ever closer. They will put Mexico out of the war." he finished. "Any questions?" he asked.

"Yeah." I spoke up. "What are we going to do about it?" I asked. "Well, from what I heard. We will be launched to Brazil and from there and on foot, walk all the way to America." "Why?" I asked. "Why not just fly to America?" I finished. Ryan looked deep into my visor. "We are moving on foot so we can retake any troops that may be in the areas and reclaim their capitol. Same as Mexico. If we do this and they attack America, then we can also make a strike from behind." I nodded to him with understanding.

"We launch in five hours." Ryan announced. "You all go get some sleep and food while you can. Dissmissed!" he said and saluted. We stood up and saluted him back and made our way for some food. It wasn't in the normal spots, the line of food was by where the guards at the sleeping area would of been, except there was no guards this time. Instead a sign was above the door saying 'sleep when you please'. We got our food and went and sat in the beds. They where in both rooms and more than enough for the few hundred of us.

We all sat in our beds eatting and talking among eachother. My squad stayed together while other squads we had returned with sat where ever. Steak, porkchops, potatos, corn, chips, milk, cola, and water is what the meal consisted of. The general was making this special on his troops sence it was the last night we would be here. We all ate every bite and to my supprise, Marines came in and took our trays and trash away. Me and my team where the only ones that thank them.

We all fell asleep, dreaming of battles we had already fought and of fights soon to come as the war slowing turned into nuclear warfare.


	11. Snake Wires

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 17th, 25525:00 AM_

It was somewhat nice to wake up at five in the mourning to a nightish sky, it felt normal. We all stood out in the open, right where me and my team had first dropped in at only a few days back, and already we where leaving. Two thousand of us stood there waiting to be airlifted away. The Pelicans came into sight, there was easily over a hundred of them. Albatross dropships even came into sight.

Albatross dropships had huge squareish troop bays that could fit large ammounts or a few vehicles. The Albatros landed first and the Pelicans continued on overhead. Tanks, transport jeeps, and hogs where then loaded up in them. Within five minutes, we had loaded up twenty tanks and around a total of ninety jeeps. The Albatross took off and the Pelicans came back into sight and landed just ahead.

We had already been issued to dropships by their callsigns that where pained on by the rear thrusters. We found ours, 214. This would be our dropship for the rest of the war. Ryan, me, and my team mounted up. "Punch it!" Ryan yelled. For the first time ever, the back doors to the pelican shut up and kept us from looking out the back. It was dark inside the dropship except for dim red lights that ran along the sides above our heads.

I felt the dropship lift off the ground and take off. I gazed around to find many soldiers slouching out and starting to go back to sleep. I did the same.

A few hours I suddenly awoke and jumped to my feet. "Ah shit!" I yelled and reached down to grab the back of my leg. Everyone else suddenly awoke and looked at me. "What happening?" Dave asked me loudly. Ryan came in from the cockpit, "Whats going on!" he asked to find me hopping around and streching out my right leg. "Nasty cramp!" I said in pain. I tried to get my leg stright, but felt like my leg would snap if I did. After a few minutes the cramp was gone and I sat back down, keeping my right leg stright.

"Fuck." I said to myself quietly. Everyone stayed awake after that. "Shit man, I thought we where under attack or something." Dave said as he removed his helmet to rub the crust that devloped in his eyes while he had been asleep.

I came to learn we where only about ten minutes from the LZ anyway, what better way to get the blood running though me then to have a massive cramp in your leg while asleep. Fifteen minutes later we started to decend. I put my helmet on my head and loaded and locked my gun. We bumped to the ground and the door started to open. I half expected to have bullets start flying into the back of the Pelican, but it was calm and quiet. We stepped out and set up the defensive circle.

The Pelican took off. I looked around. I could hear the chirp of animals and whatever else, we where in what seemed to be a jungle. Ryan pulled out a map. Pelicans began to land in the nearby areas, some continued on ahead. "Well, we've been taked of walking to our rally point, about a mile that way." and pointed off to my left. "We are to check the woods as we go along for any supply dumps that are believed to be left in the area and destroy them." he finished.

I stood up and formed in behind him. Jake, Steve, and Dave followed me, everyone else remained there. I looked over at them. "You heard the man!" I yelled. "Lets move!" They all got up and fell into formation. In one long line we made our way off in the direction to the rally point. The ground was super soft and I almost sunk into it a few times in a few areas.

We glanced out in every direction of the jungle, I think we all half expected to get ambushed by the Chinese, but we continued on and nothing happened. After about thirty minutes of walking we made out the rally point ahead. Pelicans sat on the ground being resupplyed. We stopped on a hill overlooking the rally point and glanced around. Way out in the distance we could see mountains and nothing but trees along the way to them, I looked a bit further down and saw the rally point. It was a small village of light wooden huts that stood over a huge patch of dirt.

We walked down the hill for the rally point. We came up on a trench line and I stopped for a second and glanced up the hill. I noticed it had once been a defensive position used by armed troops from Brazil, I continued on down. They must of had supply lines in the woods back there when the fighting broke out I thought to myself.

We hopped the trench and continued on though blood covered flowers. I looked down at the flowers. There where spots where flowers where crushed in shapes while others stood perfectly. I glanced at the shapes and as we walked by, I noticed they looked like people. I could make out the stretches of arms and legs, along with where their heads had been at. It was also the most painted area of blood.

I was still looking down at the ground ahead and saw something shinny among the flowers. I focused my attention on it and made out what looked like a thin wire. "Freeze!" I yelled, but it was to late. A guy ahead of me let out a scream and dropped to the ground, a wire shot by around his foot and flew back into the grass. It was a booby trap, a snake wire.

I looked at the man, he lay screaming in pain and I looked down his body and saw both his feet where gone. Snake wires where in the area, they must of been put there to help hold off the enemy attack that had come up the hill. They where still here. "What do we do! What happened?" someone yelled in panic. I began to take off my armor, I tried to take it off as fast as I could.

I removed my armor from the waste down and approached the soldier. I draged him back away from the wire, it slithered toward him a bit. I got him to safety and a medic made his way up and began to treat the man. Another squad started to come down the hill behind us. "Traps!" I yelled and they came to a stop. "Snake wires!" I finished.

"What the fuck is a snake wire?" the soldier yelled again. I answered as I looked around for it. "A snake wire is a magnatized piece of wire. When a source of metal come near it, it will start to more toward it. When in range it lashes out and and spins around to cut though the metal, given if the plating isn't to strong. They can cut clean though ours." I told him.

"Jesus fucking christ!" he finished and started looking around for snake wires. I found the one that had taken the soldiers feet and walked up it. It began to slither to me a bit, it was being magnatized to my upper armor a bit. I stepped back and removed my helmet and the rest of my armor. When I was finished I slowly went up to the wire. I carefuly scooped my hand under it and picked it up, careful not to clasp it to tight and cut my hand open. My heart began to race, if it jumped for a source of metal, I would lose my hand. I carefully made my way to the trench line and hopped in and began to make my way down it a bit. I thossed the thing to the ground and put a rock ontop of it.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked back at my team. Others had removed the lower sections of their armor and where looking around for more snake wires. I ran over to the man who had been victim to the wire. I kneeled down beside him. His helmet was removed and his left ankle was bandaged up but his right was exposed, he was shaking a bit. "I can't get a bangage to stay on with his bone poking out like that." the coremen said. The coremen looked at me. "Give me your bayonet." My eyes became wide. "Surely your not..." I started. "I have to, or he will die soon, please your bayonet." he interupted.

The soldier looked up at us in great fear, he knew what was about to happen. I pulled my bayonet from my belt and handed it to the medic and turned away. "I have nothing that kill kill the pain. This is going to hurt alot." the coremen said. "You will pass out from the pain though. It will only hurt for a minute." the solider began to cry a bit harder and shake more, he grabbed at the flowers by him.

The soldier began to scream at the top of his lungs. I looked over and the soldier sat up. He mouth was open extemely wide and his eyes where wide, the medic was sawing away at the bone stump. Soon nothing was coming out of the soldiers mouth but it remained wide open. He fell back down to the ground, out cold from the pain. "There." the medic said and tossed a piece of bone about two inches long to the side and began to wrap up the soliders ankle.

Strangely the wire hadn't hacked all the way though the mans bone. The spin just took off all the flesh that was attached to it.

The other team approched us. Their team medic came down and assisted in the wrapping of the soldiers legs. "What happend?" asked their team commander to me in disbelief. I looked at him. "Snake wires." He glanced around and then down the hill at our team. They where at the bottom. About five men started back to our position. I stood there in my boxers and looked at the wounded man and then made my way back for my armor.

I looked around for any possible snake wires that may have made their way to my suit while I was away. It seemd clear and I began to put it back on. I heard the sound of dirt being kicked aroud then the sound of a engine. I looked off to my left and saw a transport hog making it way up the hill to us. It drove past me and came to a stop where the wounded man was. He was loaded up on the vehicle and our team medic got on with him and the vehicle did a one-eighty and began making its way back down the hill.

I finished putting on my armor and began to head down the hill myself with the others that had come up. I decided to bolt down it so that if there was snake wires, I might get by before they came up to me, the others took it as a hint and bolted down with me. I came down to the rally point. Ryan was talking to a group of COs. They saluted him and he saluted back. They broke off and Ryan made his way to us. "Well make sure that dosen't happen to the next squad that come down that hill." he said angerly as he came up to me. "The next team will have to make a detour around where the combat zone was." he added.

Jake, Steve and Dave came up to me. "What the fuck happened?" asked Steve. I explained about snake wires again to them. "There we go." said Ryan and nodded off to behind me. I turned and looked out at the hill with the others. A large team of sappers where walking though and flameing the entire area with flame throwers. Fire destroyed the magnatized lock on snake wires. I could see little line of fire shooting out though the air. Snake wire where jumping out for the armor the sappers wore, but the fire threw the lock of their target off and missed. Soon, all the flowers that where painted with blood where painted with smoke and fire.

"A shame. We had hopped a team from the Brazil division would still be holding here. Looks like the Chinese took the hill, even with snake wires all over the place." Ryan said. "Whats our next course of action?" I asked. "Well, I believe where air lifting off to the Brazilan captial next." We stood there silent. "Well launch out when the last team arrives." added and went quiet himself.

I looked back at the once grassy fortified hill that had been covered with flowers. It was all painted black now and the sappers had begun to make their way back down to the rally point. I caught of the last two teams, they where together. They detoured off around the fire and began to make their way to our position. I leaned my gun up against my shoulder, Steve coughed a bit and began to knock against his chest plateing. I looked over at him. "Heart burn." he said and I looked back at the hill.


	12. Broadcaster America

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 20th, 25529:57PM_

It felt good to get out of the jungles of Brazil. My feet hurt bad, my legs didn't feel any better. We had walked from the rally point, which was at the bottom tip of Brazil and made our way half way up the nation on foot. We had gone though dence jungles, crossed rivers, and went though more jungled areas. The worst was a swampish area. The ground was slimmy looking and filled with mud, plus we had to lead a convoy though it. Vehicles kept getting stuck in the mud and it had rained hard on us that day too, it was like trying to pull a car against a continuous baskwash, but we somehow managed.

I had made out a strange light out in the distance a way when we crossed the swamped lands. I looked at it is as we had gone by and made out a strange structure with a gargoyle on it. It seemed to be the only structure in the area and I thought it was pretty strange that it would be a only building in that kind of area. I didn't say or think much of it and had ignored it.

We took back the capital shortly after leaving the swamplands, there was no resistance. We rolled into the city streets on tanks and carried big guns. The civilian population was near gone, we believe the civilians formed a coordinated militia and tried to stop the advance and had been slaughtered. We believed this cause we found small groups of civilians laying dead along the side of the roads with weapons by them as we made our way in.

I was now on a Pelican inflight over Mexico. We had been told that about four hours ago the Chinese had taken Mexico City and where almost at the American border. The air convoy was going to land just outside of Mexico City and launch an offensive to take it back, except for members of the 7th Mechinized Infantry and 15 Airborne -- us. We where going to continue on to hit the enemy from the rear as they attacked our troops of the 23rd Infantry and pockets of troops from the Canadian Division at the border of Texas along the newly formed city of Turf. Thats where we held our main defenses was along Turf, we believed thats where the enemy was to attack.

I glanced among the others. Some where sleeping, other talked, and two people played cards as best they could. I watched as they played a game of simple goldfish. I leaned out and looked into the cockpit and found both piolts asleep. They must of had it on a preset AI flight, but Ryan sat there by the piolts and made sure we wouldn't fly into something. I took my helmet off and put it out into the middle floor area infront of me and souched into my seat and put my feet ontop of my helmet. I closed my eyes and went into deep thought.

I thought about how far the war would go. Would it end all mankind? China had already used a nuclear weapon, though it was believed it didn't kill anybody. Nonethelesss, they still had used one and I wondered if it would soon just break out into a small nuclear warfare. Sure the nations of the world only had five nukes each, but it was good enough to cause massive destruction.

I thought about the upcoming invasion of American, my homeland and how our allies where begining to fall to the Chinese. Would we be next? Would America somehow fall to the oncomming Chinese attack? I seriously doughted a nation our size would fall to a army of a few million, but anything was possible. I wondered how big the border defense would be and if they could hold off the attack long enough for us to arrive and America to get the rest of its military organized to repel the invasion.

We couldn't simply send our entire military down there, then the enemy would be able to invade on a diffrent front. This put us in a bad spot. I thought about the 23rd infantry troop. It was a fairly well trained army with someone good numbers, about eighthundred thousand or so. How many troops where arriving from Canada to help repel the attack I questioned as I layed there.

What if they didn't come? The 23rd would easily fall do to the numbers of the Chinese attack and America would be fully invaded. I continued to think about what would happen if we didn't arrive in time to help.

My thoughts began to change into odd images and half of my mind lost track of reality, the other half told me I was half asleep. I let my other half go and I was soon fully asleep.

I was asleep for probaly two hours or so. "Everyone get up!" a voice yelled out. It didn't fully wake me, I was still asleep but could sence what was happening around me. I could feel the presence of someone walking up to me and I suddenly awoke and turned to meet the person. It was Ryan. I sat back up stright in my seat and streched out with everyone else, we had all been asleep, we had all grown tired from all the walking we had done.

I reached out and picked up my helmet and snapped it back into place on my armor. Ryan walked back off into the cockpit and we talking to the piolts, they where now awake too. A voice played over the dropships inner speaker. "It has been comfirmed that the attack on American soil is from the Chinese. Currently, armed forces of the American and Canadian Divisions are in combat around the city of Turf in Texas against the invaders."

Ryan stepped out. "Its the WWMF national front radio station." he said. "We had new reporters on the front now as we go to them... Tom, are you with us?" asked the raido man. "Yes I am." a shaky voice replied, gunfire could be heard in the background.

"Tom, can you tell us whats going on?" asked the radio man. "Well, about a hour ago, the armed forces of both The Republic and Peoples Republic of China invaded all along the city line. The entire 23rd American infantry stood ready in fortified positions out infront of the city. The enemy has not yet breached though the fortified lines where I stand. I have also been told that members of the Canadian armed forces are here as well, I don't know if you have or have not been informed of that yet. There is also a extremely small group of troops from the British army. That is all I know at the moment."

"That was our new reporter Tom Blood that you just heard down at the front. May h s ." The raido began to break out into static and remained there for awhile. We left it on to see if we ever catch the signal again. "How far are we?" someone asked Ryan. "About forty minutes away from our LZ. "Wheres that?" he asked again. "About a twenty mintue walked to the enemy lines... Where going in as close as a mile on this one." Ryan finished.

" jut ecieved that a unknown force has into sight over the eastern shores of America." the raidoman said as the signal returned. "Again, we have just recieved reports that an unknown aerial force has suddenly appeared over the eastern shores of America. The force is making it way in the direction of Turf." We sat there greatly confused. Ryan made his way into the cockpit and got on the radio and made contact with command.

He gave out the needed information and got though. "Command we just got word that a unknown air team has been sighted over the easten shores of America, can you confirm and give intel?" Ryan asked over the raido. We couldn't hear the broadcaster while the main radio was in used, it blocked it out. Ryan was on there for a few minutes. He put up the raido when he was done and made his way to the back with us, the radiomans voice returned over the speakers.

"Tom." the broadcaster said when the main radio was put up. "We have reports that the Chinese have broken though the left part of the lines and entered the city. The enemy has been sighted moving in on the terminal district where yet many people are waiting for the next bullet train to be evacuated. Members of the..." the reporter suddenly stopped talking and explosioned took over the radio. Static soon was the only thing that came over the speakers.

The static went off. "That... was.. our reporter... Tom Blood at the front... May he rest in peace. He will be greatly missed." the broad caster said. There was some commotion going on between the broadcaster and another man. The signal was soon shut off from the source. We sat there in disbelief of what had just happened.

The signal soon came back on. "My name is Nathan Jones and I am replacing Been Davison as broadcaster for the meantime. We go life to our affiliate who is at the Mississippi Naval Bay where naval ships are being prepared to be sent off. Jonna?" the broadcaster finished. "Yes Nathan. I am here at the Mississippi Naval Base where a small fleet is being prepared to be sent off to bombard enemy positions that are still held up in Mexico. We have been told that a few minutes ago, armed forces from Antarctica launched a counter attack on Mexico City where they have been meet with stiff resistance."

We now knew that the troops where on the offensive for Mexico and that the enemy was still there. "We also saw a large convoy of members of the WWMF American National Guard inbound to Texas pass by about thirty minutes ago." she added and finished. "Has.. Has the person in command given in reasons for such a slow responce to the attack or anything?" the broadcaster asked. "We have not asked him about that Nathan." she answered. "Alright and thank you Jonna."

"We now go live to another affiliate who is inside the city of Turf. Lets see if we can get though to him... Rick? Are you there?" There was a pause for a moment and a voice replied. "Yes Nathan im here." "Rick, what can you tell us whats happening down there?" Nathan asked.

"Five minutes!" yelled the piolt durring the pause on the raido. "Well Nathan. We where forced to evacuate out of the city when enemy artillary started to bomb the forward lines. We where at the allied command located in the rear of the city. We are currently just north of the city... Uhhh, we know that the enemy has overrun the forward line and are now in the city. The allies have retreated on almost all front of the city, we believe half of the city is under our control."

"Now what about numbers. Do you know if many soldiers remain on both front?" Nathan asked. "Ehhh, I asked about numbers to the enemy commander before the enemy bombardment. He said it was believed that the enemy had about two or three million men in strength. He refused to tell us how many where on the allies side but we know by research that the twenty-third infantry consists of ninehundred-thousand men."

I listened on a bit longer than froze. I started to sweat alot and my heart began to race, I started to notice something and listened on.

"We where told that reinforcements where on the way from Mexico as we speak, consisting of members of the seventh infantry and fifthteenth airborne. They are to arrive soon if they haven't arrived already."

My head turned slowly to Ryan. He was standing completely still. He turned and looked into the cockpit. "Alert the others for a detour now! Find a new landing zone!" he yelled to the piolts, "They know where coming from the south!" I locked and loaded my gun. "How do they know where coming!" one of the piolts yelled back. "Just do it!" Ryan replied.

I knew how they would know. It was a public broadcasting network, meaning our military radios shouldn't be able to pick them up. If ours where than so where the enemies, they heard everything. They now knew who and where reinforcements where coming from, how strong the resistance of the 23rd was, and where the command post was located.

"Abort LZ, abort LZ, detour to the east. Enemy knows where coming." our piolt said over the radio and Nathans voice disapeared. Our dropship suddenly cut right and I was thrown against the wall more. We made such a sharp turn that the others across form us fell out of their seats and landed on us. I heard an explosion outside. The dropship strightened itself out.

A soldier lay in my lap. He got up and stumbled back to his seat, others made their way back to theirs. Another explosion filled the air outside. "We got stick in the wind!" the piolt yelled, meaning we had enemy anti-air fire on us. There was a loud noise, almost like someone hit a gong. The dropship kicked to the right a bit. "We're hit!" the piolt yelled.

I grabbed my rifle tight and we prepared ourselfs for a crash landing. Time went by and we remained in the air, we lossened up a bit. We started to sway to the right, AA fire still chasing us. "We got ourselfs a new LZ!" the piolt yelled. "Its going to be hot!" The dropship started to decend and the backdoor ramp started to open. We stopped decending and continued on.

I made out a street and cars on the side of the road as it opened, even in the night sky. We had entred the city from the flanking side. Soon we passed over a tank and infantry. The infantry fired at us, we soon left them behind. The dropship nose pulled upward and we started to come to a stop. The Pelican began to decend a small bit again. The Pelican made a right turn and a building came into sight. We where navigating though the city buildings.

We came to a stop in the air. "Alright, where going to land here!" the piolt yelled. We started to go down to land. I prepared to get ready to dash out the back with the others. "Armor!" the copiolt yelled. "Move!" he yelled afterward, but it was to late. There was an explosion and the dropship barrelrolled to the left. We crash landed thirty feet down ontop of a car, crushing it to the of my knee and down the rest of my leg.

I flipped around inside the back of the dropship with the others. We bounced off the car and rolled about twenty feet along the sidewalk, taking out small trees that where there. The dropship came to a rest. I could hear voice yelling out in the distance, in a language I didn't understand. I was still alive. I looked around but couldn't see anything though the smoke.

"Dave...Steve...Jake...Anyone?" I called out in the dark as I moved feeling around with my right arm. Blood filled my visor some, I had a hard time seeing out. My chest felt like it had been dented in and my heart hurt everytime it beated. My legs supprisingly felt fine. I heard coughing and others moving around. "Is everyone alright!" I heard Ryan call out. "Im okay, I think." I called back. Others began to answer too.

A Pelican came into sight down the street and dropped off troops. They dashed down toward our position. When they arrived they began to help us out and get everyone organized. I felt a hand pull me up stighter and my arm being forced around someones neck. We made our way over a broken fence and into someones yard where I was layed up against the wall of the building.

Gunfire filled the air and rained down upon us suddenly. The enemy was in a building on the opposite side of the street. Troops from our side began to fire back. I got to my feet and headed back for the wreckage. Men took cover behind the smashed car and chunks of the dropship and where firing back at the enemy held up in a large building across the way.

I looked around for my team. A bullet flew though the smoke and hit the ground by me, I didn't even flinch, I was to focused on finding my team to care about it. "M19, scatter!" someone behind the car yelled and everyone began to bolt from it. The car exploded second later throwing metal though the air. I found a soldier laying dead on the ground and I walked over to him. I rolled him to his side so I could see his insingina better... It was Jake.

I grabbed him and pulled him up to me. "Jake!" I yelled crying. I started shaking him, hoping it would start his heart up and be alive again, but I knew better. I was pulled away from him by another man. "Let go!" I yelled and made my way free. "We got to go, now. Where all moving out!" the voice yelled, I recognizedit as Ryans. "One sec!" I yelled and grabbed Jakes body and threw him up over my shoulder.

Together we made our way into the nearby house with the others. We kicked open the back door and made ourway into the back yard and into a alley. We quickly made our way down it. Houses where to our left and a wodden fence to our right. I ran with the others, Jakes dead body hanging over my shoulder. We didn't know where we where, or where we were going.

I and many others didn't have any weapons to use. We did all we could do, run. We stopped at the sight of the enemy walking across the alley way down at the alley end. We decided to scale the fence and make our way though the cover of buildings and trees that where on the other side. People began to scale the fence. I layed Jake against the wall. "This is where we must depart." I said to him. I didn't want to have to leave Jake, but I knew he would slow me down and I wanted to make sure I got revenge for him. "Until we meet again." I finished and saluted his dead bod and scaled the wall, leaving him on the other side.

My heart hurt from his loss and having to leave his body behind, rather than the crash. We made our way though the back yards. We had all become trapped behind enemy lines.


	13. Window Shopping Payoff

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 20th, 255211:31PM_

We stopped inside of someones house a few streets down from where we had wrecked at, so we could treat the wounded. The house was near empty, the people that where living here had packed most of everything they had or could take. No way they left by train then if they hoped to talk all the stuff they possibly had. All that was left was paper, it filled the ground everywhere. The fridge remianed, it was empty though and we used it to cool water to make some ice.

I picked up a piece of paper. It was a drawing of a person, the colors sagging out of the lines. In the bottom right it said 'Amy, preschool drawing assignment, A+'. I smilled at it and sat it down on the floor. I walked into the kitchen and found a pice of paper towl laying on the cabinet under some more papers. I picked it up and wet it with water from the sink. I took off my helmet and began to clean the blood off my visor with it. It got most off but left small smears on it, but it was easier to see though when I put it on.

I sat up on the cabinet ontop of the paper. I tried to think of what happened and what we could do. Someone made there way to me, it was Steve. "Have you seen Dave or Jake?" he asked. I looked at him though his visor. "Yeah, i've seen Jake anyway." I replied. Steve looked off among the others."Well, at least we know hes good. If we..." Steve started up, I interupted. "Hes dead." I looked down a bit to the floor and Steve looked over at me. "Jake... Jakes dead?" he asked shooken up. I nodded back.

Steve walked up to the wall and punched it, his fist when though. He pulled his hand out and walked off. He returned with a BR55 in his hands and made for the back door. "Im going to kill them!" he said loudly and mad. He kicked open the kitchen door and walked out into the yard and around the house heading out into the front yard. Everyone glanced our way. Ryan jogged up and went after him, I hopped off and followed Ryan.

"Stop soldier." Ryan said as he made his way to him. Steve continued on and out into the street. "Come back, before you give us away Steve." Ryan said again, Steve continued on and fully crossed the street. Ryan sprinted off at him and speared him to the ground. The two broke out into fighting in the grass. I ran up and tried to stop it before the enemy heard them grunting as they fought. I was pushed to the side by Steve, who was powered by anger.

Ryan grabbed hold of Steve and pinned him to the ground, holding him down ontop of him. Steve managed to roll over and put Ryan to the ground. Steve put his hands around Ryans neck and began to choke him. I looked at the gun that lay in the grass by the sidewalk and ran over and picked it up. I dashed at Steve screaming, bashing the weapon into the side of his head as hard as I could.

Steve flopped over to his side on the ground and layed still. Ryan made his way to his feet and began to catch his breath. "Thank you." he said to me. Other soldiers began to make their way to us. Steve still layed there, I began to wonder if I had killed him. I dropped the gun into the grass. Ryan stepped over and sat down on the sidewalk as I slowly made my way to Steve.

A medic came in by him before I got to him and checked his pulse. "He fine." the medic said. "Hes just unconscious." Ryan got up to his feet. "Alright, lets get him back inside before the Chinese see us." Ryan said. I glanced around. I couldn't see sign of the enemy but could hear the rumble of fighting going on in the distance. I began to wonder how the others did when we all came in. I hoped they where doing better than us. I jogged off to catch up to Ryan and the others.

We entered the house and put Steve with the other wounded. I sat back along a wall across from him in what I took had been the living room or the dining room. I was shaken about what I had just done to my best friend, but I had not no choice, he was going to kill Ryan if I haden't. Ryan made his way to me and sat down beside me. We sat there for a minute, not saying a thing to eachother.

Ryan finally started, "I owe you alot." he said. "If you hadn't done what you did, i'd be dead possibly." he finished. I looked over at him to find he was looking at me. "I had no choice." I said. "I wasn't just going to let him kill one of my other friends." Ryan patted my on the shoulder. "And im grateful to have a friend like you." he replied. He stood up and made his way up the nearby stairs and out of sight.

I sat there dazed in thought about what I had done. I felt horrible. Another soldier sat down by me, it was Dave. I glanced over at him, that was it. I didn't even act like I cared he was okay and I felt bad about it alittle. "Im gald to see your okay." he started. "You too." I said back. "What happend to Steve out there?" he asked after a bit. I explained what had happend and that I was feeling down about doing it.

"Don't be." he said. "You did what you had to do." I looked over at him and smiled to him though my visor. I made out him smiling though his. I heard footsteps coming down the creaky stairs, it was Ryan. He made his way to us. "You boys want to do some window shopping?" he asked. We glanced up at him. "Sure." I replied. "Good, get a gun and meet me at the front door at midnight." he said and walked off.

That was only about five minutes away. We borrowed some guns from some soldiers and went to the front door. Ryan came up to us. "Good your ready." he said. "Lets go." and we made our way out the front door and down the sidewalk.

We where being careless. We walked down the sidewalk in the open holding our guns. "So what are we doing?" Asked Dave, "Why only us?" Steve looked over at him and looked back ahead. "We found out theirs a store down the road here that may come in use. Its a guns store." we nodded with understanding and continued on down the sidewalk carelessly.

We dashed off for cover when we heard the yells of the enemy up ahead we thought. We heard them talk again and learned they where on the opposite side of the house to our right. I was hiding behind a tree in the lawn, Dave behind a yellow fire hydrant which didn't do much good, on the other side of the sidewalk from me and Ryan had jumped into a bush.

We made our way to the house and sat there listening, they where defantly on the other side of the building-- in the back yard. We decided we better take them out or they may find our medical setup about seven houses down. We made our way around the corner of the building and made down the drive way that was beside the building. We came up on the corner, the enemy was on the other side.

Ryan kneeled down, I was behind him and Dave behind me. Ryan came up and got into a firing position on the corner and I stood above him, aiming over his head. The enemy noticed us and looked over. They where members of The Royal Troop and a few seconds later, they where the Royal Dead. All four of them dropped to the ground, Ryan and my BR55 where smoking a bit out of the barrel side.

We quickly moved under the cover of night down the street, scaling over small fences and jumping a creek that was in the back yard of someones house. We soon came out on a street that ran the opposite way than we where heading. "Just beyond those bulidings that lay before us, thats where the target is." Ryan said. We looked all directions before crossing the street, something I had never really took seriously until now.

Ryan dashed across while Dave and I covered him. Nothing happend. Dave went and I covered from my side and Ryan from the other, he made it okay too. I dashed out, headlight came around the corner down the street and fixed on me. I made it across the street and to the others. They where inbetween two house, a small wall blocked them from cutting between. We where stuck there.

I heard door open and slam shut, the voices that I did not know filled the air again. Ryan came up to the corner of the building and fired out on them from it. "Go! Now! I'll hold them off!" he yelled. "Get guns and ammo and get the supplise back to the others!" he screamed. The enemy fired back and Ryan took cover and reloaded his gun. "Now, thats an order!" he yelled and peaked back around and started firing.

Dave and I bolted our and cut left down the house line. Bullets flew everywhere by us. There was a explosion as a gernade went off by the vehicle, another gernade went off by it and the vehicle erupted into a giant fireball. Gun fire that was casing after us stopped. We came to the end of the house line and cut left down another. We found a gap in between two houses that lead out into a open field.

We looked out over the field. Across from us where more housing and to the right down the house line we could see the buildings of shops and restraunts. We assumed thats where it would be. Off over the field we saw a building with lights on top of it that read 'DAOL DNA KCOL' -- Lock and load backwards. "That must be it." said Dave. "Yeah." I replied.

We bolted off for the building though the field at about a onehundred-thirtyfive degree angel from where we had been. We ran as hard as we could, the sound of fighting between Ryan and the enemy came to a end. We stopped in the middle of the field and looked back. "Come on lets move." I said and we took off again.

We soon arrived at the back of the shop. Tires and broken beer bottles lay everywhere. Thick wood had been layed up against the building and bullet holes wher in it. Must be where people tried out the guns I thought. We went up to the back door. I tried to turn the handle to it, but it was locked. "I'll check the front." Dave said and made his way around the building, he soon returned.

"The doors locked and the front windows are bared up. I glanced at the door and thought back to what Steve had done. "I hope theres no alarms." I said and kicked in the door. I half expected an alarm to go off and give us away but none did. We stepped in. The place was a mess. Broken tables and chairs, glass, and about anything else lay everywhere.

We walked further in and found a dead Royal Troop on the floor, his blood still wet. We drew our guns and got ready. I peaked around the coner of the small pasage way that lead into a larger room, I made out an ammo locker. I stepped out and heard somoene breathing heavy and stepped back out behind cover. "WWMF military!" I yelled. "Put any weapons you have and step out where I can see you!" I demanded. "What are you doing your going to get us caught by the Chinese." Dave said to me and I sushed him.

"You are.. American?" a shakey voice asked us. "I am Thomas Steel, team commander of 5th squad, 15th airborne troop, American Division." I replied. Lights came to life overhead. And I heard someone starting to move around. "Okay, im by a table in the room here." the voice said. I peaked around and saw him. I slowly stepped out into the room.

"What are you doing here?" a man asked nervous. He stood up and he had a M90 Shotgun in his hands. I stopped and asked him to put it down, he did. "We need some weapons and ammo." I said. "We are running low on supplise where we are located and need them badly." The man stepped out, leaving his shotgun on the floor where he had been.

"You guys gave me a scare when you kicked in my door." he said making his way to us. "I thought you where more of the Chinese forces." he stopped infront of me. "I got some weapons and ammo. I will give it to you to use and fight the Chinese." We accepted and he grabbed his shotgun and lead us into another room. "These are dangerous times." he said, as though we didn't know. "I will give you guns and ammo if you leave immediately after and leave me be." he said. We accepted to his terms.

This room was too trashed alot. "I didn't get to finish hidding all the bodies of the enemies I had killed." he continued as he lead us into another room. "They had come in when nearby fighting broke out down across the field." We knew what he was talking about. "They came in and I shot them down in the hall. I started hiding the bodies incase more came and then I heard someone snooping around the front doors. So I went back to into the room and you guys kicked in the door."

We stopped at the front desk by the front doors. Four dead enemies lay there. "One had a what may be important information on him." I looked at the man. He reached in under a counter into a area that was big enough to hold a small stack of papers and pulled a folded sheet and handed it to me. "It says something about getting this letter to a nearby commanding officer. The letter covers something about a general named Max and his movement." I froze.

I glanced at the paper and put it in a pouch on my belt. "Thank you." I said. "This way if you will." he said and lead us into another room. This room was alittle bigger then the main lobby. He turned on some lights. This room was very clean. To the right where a bunch of cabinets and ahead was a rack full of guns, to the left where cabinets with sliding doors, inside where ammo magazines, belts and whatever else.

"Help yourselfs." he said. "Dave." I said and he replied. "Go to check the guns and name them off for me, i'll pull out ammo for that gun. He replied again and made his way to the guns and I went to the ammo cabinets. "Just bust it opened." the man said. I smashed the glass open.

"M6D." Dave started and I pulled out the ammo for that gun as he called them off. "M90, M6C, and BR55." I layed out all the ammo for the guns called off the floor infront of me. Ammo for others guns he didn't have I left. "And." Dave started up again. "Snake Wires." he said and looked over at the man. I looked over at him too. "Your lucky where at war or you be in prison for a very long time." I said to him. He laughed uneasy a bit.

I picked up the ammo and put them into pouchs until they where full, Dave did as well. We left extra M90 ammo behind for the man and thanked him for everything. Dave handed me a few guns and I held them in my hands. "We better not get caught or where in trouble." I said. "Tell me about it." Dave said, "No way we can fight back and carry all of these."

We made our way out and to the back door. Someone stepped in as we came up to it and I stopped. "Don't talk, lets just go." the man said-- it was Ryan. I smiled under my visor and let out a small sigh. We followed him out and he took some guns. "The others moved out." he said and me and Dave looked up at him. "There just down the way here waiting for us." he said and looked up at the man. "You coming along?" he asked. The man turned down the offer. We thanked him again and we departed for the others.

We made our way into another alley and stopped at a back door of a huge building. Ryan knocked on it and it opened, a allied soldier stood on the other side. We entered. We came into a gymnasium, everyone stood out in the middle of a basketball court. We made our way up to them and put the guns down and layed ammo around the floor. Soldiers that could fight began to pick up weapons and ammo.

As I was emptying ammo out of my pouch and giving it to soldiers, I pulled out the letter. "Ryan!" I yelled and he came to me. "This letter was retrieved from a dead soldier, it covers movement of the enemy general Max." I said. He opened it and looked over it. "How do you know... its all in Chinese?" he asked. I told him that it was what the man at the guns store had said. "Maybe he can read Chinese." I said to Ryan. He put the letter in a pouch on his belt. "Good find, well give it to command when we can, the'll find out what it says." he said.

Another CO walked up to Ryan and wispered something into his ear. Ryan nodded and the CO walked off. "Get ready, where moving out to the command post in the north of the city." Ryan said. Ryan walked over to the stands and stood up on the first row. "Listen up." he said and everyone gazed up at him. "Members of my squad that been issued as capable to fight, make your way to the back door. Those that are under the command of Stephen Willaburg that have been issued under my command, make your way to the door as well." Ryan hopped down and to us.

People began to make there way for the back door. We did to, Ryan walked with us. We all stepped out side and we all knew what we where going to do, which was make our way all he way to the command post in the north part of town where the CP was. We locked and loaded our guns and in a line began to make our way down the alley. We now held important intel on the enemy and was all the more reason to get there.

_June 20th, 255212:46 AM_

A enemy vehicle passed by at the enemy of the alley, we stayed still and they didn't see us. Ryan had point, I was behind him and Dave was behind me, a trail of seven others followed him. We heard footsteps running down the alley behind us, we all shifed out attention down that way. A allied soldier we jogging up to us-- Steve. He had a M6D pistol and falled in behind Dave after asking a soldier for the spot.

I glanced at him uneasy and so did Ryan. Ryan looked away and checke the corner, it was clear. We began to cross the street. I glanced to my left and though the night steet lights, small fires and a building with a blown out side where still visiable. It gave the place a creepy tone. We crossed the street and continued down the alley on this side.

To our left another building line went blocked us, like the guy had and to our right was housing. We went on for about forty-five minutes of crossing streets, walking down houselines, entering and exiting buildings. Soon after we could hear gunfire. We moved on and it got louder. We soon started to enter the metropolisis sections of the city. The buildings got bigger, turning into skyscrapers and large stores. We must be in the center of the city I thought.

The broadcaster said the city was owned half-and-half a bit before we dropped in, but there was no sign of enemies or allies in the area. Figting could be heard further out in the distance, the Chinese must of taken more ground from the 23rd and supporters. Soon we saw enemies. They where walking down a street in a two man row, a CO stood in the front and a man holding a flag stood beside him.

They where on there way to the front. We counted them, there was about thirty. We decided to follow them and see where their lines where. We followed them down street after street and then finally we made out a mobie HQ. The troop we had been stalking continued on and we stopped. We cut across the street to our left and entered a shop on the other side. The wall had been blown out so it was easy to get into.

I glanced around and I just noticed the destruction that lay before me. Cars and stores where on fire, and smoke blocked the sight of stars thought the entire sky. A dog ran by us in fear and down the street where we had come from. The sidewalk infront of the store was cracked everywhere, all the sidewalks where. I looked further down the street, away from the enemy HQ and saw tons of crater holes. Trash blew though the air and half a building lay in the crated street.

I looked back at the HQ and then to Ryan. "What are we going to do?" I asked while he observed the HQ with his binoculars. "Where not going to fight this one." he said. "Well cut more to the left and go around and flank the enemy attacking our HQ ahead of us."

We cut though the building and into another alley, this city was full of them I thought to myself. We exited the alley rather than go down it and headed down a nearby street. After heading west for awhile, we cut right and made our way north to where our HQ was. A pocket of enemy infantry stepped out around a corner infront of us and where making their way down the same street, heading for the same area we where, it was also the troop we had been stalking.

They didn't notice us and we took the advantage and fired on them. They started to scatter, some even ran into eachother as they tried to find cover. In a matter of seconds they where all dead on the sidewalk and street. Cover was everywhere, they had paniced and didn't see it and payed with their lives for their fear. We continued on ahead, making our way over the dead enemy bodies in their blue armor.

We probaly wouldn't of seen them in the dark if it wasn't for the fire that burned everywhere that gave light to the surrounding area.

A squadron of dropship made their way overhead and we jumped to the ground for cover. We took it as the enemies and they headed off down to our HQ, there was about eight of them. We got up and continued on.

We soon came up on the main street that lead to our HQ. We followed it into Section B of the city. We entered and found a giant lake off to our left, buildings extended out into the water on concrete platforms, it looked like the ten story buildings where floating on water. Ahead of us lay a row of palm trees that followed along the street. The street sloped down and a walkway stood above it. Allied soldiers stood pinned on the walkway by gunfire.

We quickly looked to our right and saw a enemy MG shooting at them from the corner of a building. "Assault the position and take it!" Ryan yelled and we all bolted at the MG from the rear flank. We shot as we went. The gunner didn't realize the incoming fire at him until his mate fell over dead on him. It was also comfirmed when a bullet shot in though his visor and killed him.

The soldiers on the platform looked at us and then started to shoot up at the building on the side we couldn't see. "Breach the building!" Ryan ordered and we moved into the building entrence though a wall opening. The lower level was clear and a ramp extended up onto a second level. We went up carefuly. To the right wa a passage that lead to a walkway out of the building and ahead was another exit.

We went up to the exit infront of us and leaned up on the wall. We could hear a MG firing on the other side and people talking. We came up on the corner and peaked around. Across from us where the other walkway led into another building was a long window seal where the enemy stood shooting out. Ryan exited around the corner and kneeled down, we followed him out. He took aim at the MG gunner and fired, killing both him and his mate.

I took aim on the infantry that was firing at the men on the walkway. Standing over ryans head I fired. Killing the two of them. We where on a platform and below us was another enemy position with a MG. We heard them talking. We walked on the platform above them and made our way across the walkway into the other building where the enemy was using the long window seal for cover against our other allies.

This must be the headlong of the fight I thought to myself. We quietly came up on the enemy, they didn't even notice us. They where kneeling up and down to fire over the seal and take cover behind the small wall, there where two small pilars in the room behind them. We crept up behind them and each pick a man. We stood behind our targets and pulled out and fixed our bayonets, the enemy was so focused on the position of the other teams that they never saw it coming.

We looked at eachother, those without a target stood behind the pillars and we all nooded. We took a step foward and at the same time we hacked our enemy up with our bayonets. I stabbed mine into the person infront of me, putting the kife though the weakspot of the armor. He screamed and shot upward, he turned his head and looked at me and said something in Chinese and fell to the ground. I stabbed him again and he let out another scream, I stabbed him until he quit moving.

Together we all line up along the windowseal like the enemy had. We slowly lifted our weapons over the seal and all took aim at the enemy MG that was below the platform we had taken. We fired. The gunner and ammo feeder dropped, infantry around them too went down. We all reloaded our guns and continued on down the building. Heavy fighting still filled the air.

The building feed off into a street oddly. We looked down the street and it lead into a tunnel, we glacned off down the street and it headed down to where the walkway was... or was supposed to, the brige had been blown off. We crossed and enterd the building on the opposite side. We made our way down and came upon another catwalk, this one lead us to friendly soldiers.

"Friendlys!" Ryan yelled and we stepped around the corner and made our way downt he catwalk. Enemy forces came into view below us. We crossed the catwalk and came onto the platform where the allied soldiers where taking cover against pieces of concrete that feed upward on the outer edge of the platform. "Damn good to see some friendly reinforcements." a soldier said.

"Wheres your command post at?" Ryan asked the man. "Just past that building." the soldier said and pointed off down the platform and to the building that was across it. "On the other side." he added. "We got troops on that walkway out there, follow the street stright down and it leads to the gate entrence, the CP is on the other side of that gate." Ryan nodded to show he understood.

"We got Germans off that way on the flank of our CP." the soldier started. "The Germans?" Ryan interupted. "Yeah, they came in suddenly by dropship." We now knew what the unknown air team was, it was the Germans arriving to join the fight. "Well just have to take care of the Germans too." Ryan said. The soldier looked at Ryan. "There on our side now." he said.


	14. Operation End

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 20th, 25521:29 AM_

A MG filled the air and we glanced down at the enemy below us. We got into a line and fired down on them while they where suppressed by a M41 on the opposite side. They soon all dropped dead. We entered the building through a blow out wall by the platform. We hopped down to the floor inside. It was a spiral walkway that lead to diffrent sections of the building. We made our way down though it continued up for quite some ways. Their where also stairs that fed in along the inside-side of the building.

We made our way to the bottom, following the soldier we had been talking to. The fighting had come to an end except down by the walkway, our flank enemy the entire foot hold in the region that the enemy had. We now had regained territory back down to where we had entered section B at. We walked along the dirt ground. I looked up, to my upper right was a catwalk that feed into another building that had a long window seal on it too, allies where using it for cover. Ahead of me on a ledge about five stories up sat a M41 Stationary, it kept enemys from entering the building from the lower sections in the back.

We circled the building and climbed a metal side that lead to a higher section of ground. We walked around the building and up some stairs onto a walking platform. We dashed down to the lower section on the other side as bullets landed near by us, we took cover behind a bus that lay flipped over infront of the gate. The enemy was stuck back at the entrence into this section of the city, unable to enter under the fire of the allies on the walkway.

The soldier banged on the metal or iron gate. "Open up!" he yelled. A few seconds later, the gates opened up. The first thing that came into view was the command bunker that sat in the middle of the street. Well, it wasn't really a command bunker, it was a medical hut and pretty much showed that this was the command post. Stores ran along the right side of us down the street and the street cut off down to the right after awhile. Platforms where above the small stores, and ramps intersected intbetween some stores that lead to the uppers levels and further back behind them into other sections of the city.

"Welcome to camp Turf." the soldier said. Guards saluted us as we entered. "Wheres the commanding general?" Ryan asked. "We have information on enemy troop movement." "Follow me." the soldier said and lead us up the nearest ramp and though some tight back alleys. We soon came out into a open area where crates where staked high and everywhere. A table sat in the middle and a man stood there.

Guards stopped us as we came up. "State your business." the marines said at the same time. "We've got information on enemy movement for the commanding general here. "Please wait." said a marine as the other walked off to the general and talked to him. After a few seconds the marine waved us foward as he walked back. "Wait here you guys." Ryan ordered as he walked upto the general.

They talked for a bit and Ryan handed him the paper. The general looked over it and pulled out a handheld raido and said something into it. Ryan talked to him for a bit longer and walked back to us. "Alright, where staying here for awhile." Ryan said. "That is General James Owenson. He is our new troop commander, we have been... annexed if you will, into his command." Ryan finished.

A marine walked up to us, he was missing his right arm and had a few stitches around his face. "Gentlemen, if you will follow me I will show you to your quarters." he said. He lead us down another tight alley walkway and we entered a fairly decent sized room that was filled with cots. "This is where everyone in the camp sleeps." he said. I glacned around, there where only thirty or so cots, that wasn't to many.

"Obviously with the overflow of reinforcements coming in to used the camp now, thirty cots isn't much for about the eight hundred men that remain out of the 23rd." Eighthundred men left, the 23rd had taken an exteme amount of losses from ninehundred-thousand. "If case you didn't know." the marine continued. "The Germans have come in on our side even though their a EWCU nation.

"Probaly a trick." a soldier said. "Well, they have helped defend the position alot since they arrived." the marines stated. "Now for some basic things about the camp." he started up again. "You can do about whatever you please if your not assigned to a task. If your sleeping, you must give up your bed when the next group comes into sleep. The toilets are inside some of the stores, you may use them when you please and their are no showers around here so don't count on showering while your here."

A soldier sniffed at one of the caughts. "That explains the bad smells around here." he said. The marine laughed and I began to remove my armor and slide parts of it under a cot. "Your sniffing the bunk I use." he said. "A mechinized soldier puked all over me once and I haven't showered since then." I stopped what I was doing and looked at the marine, I suddenly made out the face-- it was the marine I had fought with.

"I'll see you guys later." he said and exited though two big doors that exited into the street. I stood there in disbelief that I had seen the marine again, I thought he had been killed in Antarctica. I exited the building in search for him, he wasn't in sight. I went back in and finished removing my armor and crawled into a cot. I pulled the blanket up over my body and slid the pilow in under my head that I found under the bed.

I looked up and noticed that most of the room had been blown out. I looked though the hole into the night sky. I stared deep into the sky at the stars. The smoke didn't hide them way out here. I looked at them shining and my mind began to play with me, one flashed a tad purple and looked like it was moving slowly across the sky, though you cold hardly tell.

I closed my eyse and shook my head, and glacned out at the stars. Everything seemed normal again. I soon fell asleep as I drowned out the sound of gunfire.

_June 20th, 25527:00 AM_

"Alright buddy, its mine now." someone said shaking me. I opened my eyes to find a marines shaking me, he looked as though he was about to fall asleep standing over me. I was still tired and I rolled over in the cot and started to go back to sleep. "Look budy, this is my cot now, now get out." he said with a tad bit of anger in his voice. "Fine." I replied and rolled out of the bed and onto the street like floor.

"Thank you." he said and dropped stright into the cot, he lande dand bounced up a bit and then was still. He was already asleep, which kinda scared me, I never seen someone fall asleep so quickly. I get up and pulled the rest of his body that was hanging half off the bed onto it. I strightend him out on the bed and put his head more on the pilow and covered him with the blanket. I felt like his mother.

I bent down and pulled out sections of my armor and took it outside with me. I walked out and found myself standing in my boxers infront of a group of female marines. They looked at me and all leaned in among eachother and started laughing a bit, one even whistled at me. I started to put on my armor as fast as I could, embarrassed.

I stared to make my way down the street and walked by the marines as they sat up against the side of a wall. One of them reached out and slapped me across my armor that covered my butt. I looked back as I walked away, they sat there laughing and wispering to eachother. I ended up getting them stuck in my mind all day.

I made my way down the street and around the corner to find a line of steaming pots and pans and a line of troops with trays. "Their giving out food Steve." Steve said behind me, causing me to jump a small bit. I turned around to find him already with a tray of food. "Go get some, Dave and I will be over at where the street turns." he said. I nodded and made my way in line.

Someone handed me a tray, the next person put a water bottle on it. Down the line people layed out Roast, bread, peas, and corn. I exited the line with my tray of food and headed back for Steve and the others back off by a fence that was in a wall that they sat up agaisnt off the side of the road. I found Ryan in the group as well. I stepped up to them. "You two not mad at eachother?" I asked. Steve looked up at me puzzled. "What?" he asked back as though I was some nut. I looked at Ryan, he started making a rubbing moation on his neck and turned it into a cutting looking with his finger and back to rubbing it. I got the hint to keep quiet. "Never mind." I said. "I had a dream you two where mad at eachother, it seemed pretty real."

Steve laughed at me. "Why would I ever be mad at Ryan. I wouldn't do anything to him." I glanced at him, Ryan and Dave did too. I couldn't believe he didn't remember. That smack to his head must of done more than I thought... Well, I take that back, I thought it killed him at first.

I sat down beside Dave and removed my helmet and sat it aside. "So, has anyone seen Jake?" Steve asked. I was about to take a bite and I stopped. I looked out the corner of my eye at Steve. "Uhh, don't you remember, Jake was attached to another unit." I said. Steve looked at me oddly."No I don't." he said puzzled. "Yeah." Ryan said. "I was forced to send him to the 7th infantry, commands orders." Steve glanced at Ryan. "Thats sucks." Steve said and continued eatting, I finally started.

We sat there eatting and talking in the morning light. We finished and just sat there talking and joking among ourselfs. We where sitting there when a man in sage armor walked up infront of us. We all glanced up-- it was general Owenson. We stood up, knocking our trays and trash to the side and we snapped to attention. "At ease." he said and we put our hands behind our backs.

I glanced back behind the general and saw the three female marines, they stopped and where watching. They probaly thought we got into trouble and we where their entertainment. "The letter you brought in." Owenson started. "Do you know what it said?" he asked. "No, sir." we replied. He looked over us and looked at Ryan in his green armor. "Commander...Ryan is it?" he asked. "Yes, sir." Ryan said back. "Alright, I got a task for you and your team Ryan. Would you care for a shot at Max Long?" "Max Long? The General?" Ryan asked back. "The very man."

We looked all looked at eachother. "Yes, sir!" Ryan said proudly for being assigned the task. "Thank you very much for the opportunity, sir! I... We won't let you down!" The general chuckled a bit "Im sure you guys won't." he said. "It will be an assassination strike. We know where he is, so the plan is to snipe him till he dead. Killing him will reduce the fighting effort of the Russian and French fractions and put alot of pressure off of our shoulders. The Germans also have sided with us and give us information as well."

"Why have the Germans sided with us sir?" Ryan asked. "The Germans observed the fights going on in Antarctica. They saw a team deployed into a canyon area get attacked by the EWCU. They also saw the counter attack. They know the propaganda going on in the EWCU national front are lies. Max has set the EWCU to believe we started the war. The Germans know better."

I thought back to when we left after the counter attack in that region and the German sniper I had seen on the high cliffside.

"The Germans said that Max has been hiding something very secret from the rest of the EWCU, something that may relate to the giant explosion that happend in Antarctica...Anyway, meet back with me in a hour for your full briefing then you'll move out." Owenson finished. "A hour sir? That soon?" Steve asked. "Yes, the sooner the better." Owenson replied.

Steve shook his head up and down slightly. "Im game." he said. "Good." Owensons replied and started to walk off for his quarters. "Meet me in one hours." he said across the way. "End the war with this mission." and then he dissapeared from sight. I stood there trying to believe taking out Max...Max Long, I now knew his full name. He had the same last name as Andy.

I froze at the thought of Andy being his son, could it be possible. I clenched my fist tight. Ryan, Steve and Dave looked at me. "Whats under your skin?" Dave asked. I looked at them.

"Andy Long." I replied.

_June 20th, 25527:48 AM_

"Andy Long right?" Owenson asked. "Yes, Andy Long. A WWMF soldier in the American Division. Ryan, Dave, Steve and I where in the commanders quarters, we where doing a profile and extensive background check on him. A marine was typing like a mad man on a laptop. "I got him." the marine said and stopped typing. "Andy W. Long" he spinned the laptop around for us to see the picture of him. It was him.

The marine spinned it back around to him. "Born in Ohio. Andy partents names are Jullie and Max." the marine continued on but I didn't need to hear any more information. The parents names confirmed that he was the son of Max Long, the targeted enemy general. "Well now, we know how the Chinese knew when to attack when we where weakest." Owenswell said.

Words spoken by Andy ran though my head. _'The Chinese invaded Brazil and took the capital within a few hours. The somehow figured out that the entire Brazilan Division was here in Antarctica and their capitol was defenceless...They can hit us from the north or make an assault on Mexico, putting them out of the war_..._ and onward to America'._

"He basicly rubbed their plans our faces." I said to myself quietly and mad. I formed a fist with my hand and slammed it into my left palm. "Because of Andy... Jake is dead." I said to myself. "Because of him, that soldier lost his feet to the snake wires. Because of him... Because of him!..." I said the last part out loud and the others glanced out at me and looked away, they could tell I was deep in thought.

"Put out a want for him, alive it possible." Owenson said. "Yes sir." the marine replied and began typing away. "Done sir. Warrent for his arrest as a spy is out." he finished. "Nicely done." the general replied and turned his attention to us. "Alright, the mission still goes as planned. I'll resupply your entire team with men, weapons, and ammo." Owenson started. He leaned forward over his desk at us and used layed his head onto his right palm and rested his elbow on the desk.

"I'll resupply your entire team. You will go in for a sniping kill. If you don't kill him or can't get off the shot, you are to move in on foot and take the enemy position." "Sir." the marine interupted. "Stealth fighters have taken photos of Maxes surrounding lands. Its located in the desert and is has a fortified bunker position on the flank of Maxes position."

"The bunker over looks Maxes position, Maxes position is fortified against the bunker in a small way. It has armor extending into the air infront of it. The Generals position is behind the armor extenders. I believe if the bunker is taken, Max will be unable to retreat from the grounds." the marine finished, Steve suddenly walked off, I watched him as he went but didn't follow.

"Very good work." Owens replied. "New plan, take the bunker. Keep Max from getting away and try and take him alive. I'll have my airborne troop on standby if need. This is now classified as 'Operation End', Dismissed!" We all saluted, even the marine got us and saluted. "Finish the fight guys." the marine said. "I would't mind going home to see my daughter." he sat back down and watched us leave.

"All personal clear the main HQ street for Pelican landings." a voice of a speaker annoucned. We started to make our way to the street, people began to make their way up the ramps and to the upper sections of the area. We rallyed everyone up on our squad and briefed them on the upcoming mission. Many where excited to take a crack at Max and end the war much sooner.

I went down to the street to find a store door open and Steve inside puking in the toilet. "Are you alright." I asked him and he collapsed to the ground. I pulled him up around my arms and looked into the toilet. He had barfed up a greenish slime, he was sick with the unknown virus. I took him to a nearby medic team and told them what happend. One of them took Steve and another went off to get samples of the puke.

Ryan approched me. "What happened to Steve?" he asked. "He got the unknown virus." I replied. We remained quiet. I was forced to brush it off, I alarmed Dave of what happened to Steve, we both became upset over it but had a mission to do. I wanted to go see Steve but knew I had to get ready.

We aquired additional ammo and supplise in the area where the cots where and made our way down the street. The three female marines where on the side of the street and waved at me, I waved back and continued making my way. The Pelican came in and landed. We sat around the corner to make sure they had room. The speakers came to life again "Operation End is a go."

We bolted out from around the corner and got on the dropship. The legs pulled back up into the dropship and the trusters kicked up. The Pelican began to accend into the air, leaving Camp Turf behind, along with Steve.


	15. The New War

© 2006 All Rights Reserved.Sapper69

_June 16th, 25525:06 PM _

We had been flying for hours, how far was this desert I wondered. Only a thirty or more minute the piolts said, but thats what they said thirty minutes ago. We sat quietly but we where all extremely pumped and ready to fight. We already had our guns locked and loaded.

"Command has a treat for you guys." the piolts said over the com. "Patching though... now." There was a burst of static and then voices.

"Tell us your name!" a voice demanded. "Andy... Andy Long." I smiled, we had him. "Your the son of Max Long, arn't you!" the person demanded. There was no responce from Andy. "Burn him!" the voice said and I heard screams coming from Andy. "Your the son of Max Long, are you not?" the voice demanded again. "Yes." Andy said, half crying in pain.

"Why have you been AWOL so much?" "Cause I was giving intel to my father!" Andy said. "A spy?" he voice said. "Yes, I was spying." Andy replied scared. "Max, why did he start World War Three?" There was a pause. "Why!" I heard the man yell and a fist slam on a table. "I don't know!" "You do know!" the voice said. "He knows dosen't he?" the voiced asked. "Yeah." a diffrent voice responded. "Are you scared of me Andy?" the demanding person asked. "No." Andy replied.

"He lieing isn't he?" the person asked. "Yeah, hes lieing." the mysterious voice replied. I recognized the way the person was interagating, it was the same way we had been yelled at when we dropped into Fort Containment... It was Brock Flood.

"How many men are gurading your father." Flood asked. "Why does it matter." Andy asked back. "Cause, we wanted to make sure he had enough company in his little hole in Antarctica where the nuke went off!" There was a pause. I figured out where we where going, back to Antarctica. The 'desert' was the wasteland from where the nuke went off.

"About eighty men." Andy replied. "Well now, we better make sure there more people there for the party." Flood said. "Why did you do it, give him intel?" he asked afterward. "Hes my father, I had to help him. Like any other person would do for theirs." Andy said back hard. "And I felt bad for it. I would give back intel to the WWMF as well, if they caught it." I thought back to those words he had said. He was giving his information on their movements, he was helping us back. We just never caught on.

"I wouldn't help my father if he was the person who started a World War!" Flood yelled. There was a pause. "He has his reasons, he knows more than you will figure out before its to late. He keeps it most top secret, I don't even know what exactly it is, but I know somethings there." There was a paused. "I think where done with him sir." I heard someone wisper. "Agreed."

There was the sound of a pistol being cocked and a gunshot, a body falling to the floor could be heard soon afterwards. My eyes became wet, the very person I had trusted we really the enemy. I began to wonder if he was really that much of a enemy, what where the secrets that Max kept that he didn't tell Andy, could it have changed everything?

People began to let out a cheer over the death of Andy. I was the only one who didn't. I had grone tired and confused in durring the war. Those close to me started to die or where really not my friend at all. Steve being sick only made it worse.

"Three minutes. LZ is in sight." the piolt said over the com.

We soon began to decend and we touched the ground, we began to pile out. We made our way though the dark and up the the cliff ahead. We gazed out when we reached the edge.

Ahead of us down in the canyon like area was the bunker, it could be easily made out. To the right was the line of armor that stuck up into the air and a tunnel could be made in the hillside. We stood up and backed away from the cliff. We regrouped and began to talk about how we should approach this.

We discussed it out and made our way back to the ledge, I had a hard time making it out in the dark. I found it when I got that sudden rush of free fall. I slammed into the side of the cliff halfway down and crashed into the hard ground below. I lay there, silent and not moving. Ryan then lurged over and attempted to slide down the side and ended up on his stomach anyway.

He made his way over to me. "Thomas!" he said in a loud wisper. "Thomas are you okay?" I regained to touch with reality and began to figure out what was going on. I looked at Ryan, "Im fine I think." He extended his hand to help me up. "We gotta move." he said. I reached out and grabbed at it, my hand went though his. I grabbed at the wrong Ryan.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. "Yeah, just keep your bodies together." I replied, still a tad bit unaware of what was happening. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, I almost fell back over, I was extremely dizzy. A few minutes afterwards I was getting better. "Toss us down our guns." Ryan said over the com. Four guns flew off at us. Ryan caught his and my slammed into my head.

I took a step back from the force of it and looked down at my gun, it was only one gun now. "Are you okay?" Ryan asked, trying to hold back from laughing. "Im good, that fixed me." I replied and picked up my gun. "Good, then lets move out."

We made our way down toward the bunker. We took cover behind a big rock. Two guards stood ouside the bunker talking and having a smoke, they where mechinized and had their helmets off. "Hostiles, front." a soldier said over the com. "We have a line of sight into the bunker, sir." another voice said. I looked up on at the ledge, they where up there and up behind the bunker, they had a firing line into it.

"Silencers on." Ryan said. "Copy that.' somone replied. I twisted the silencer onto the barrel of my BR55 that had been tossed down to me. "Get a firing sector on the bunker." Ryan ordered. I could see the team come up along the lege and go prone at the cliffside. Guns fixed into the bunker. "Firing sector hot." someone replied. "Green light" he said and turned and peaked around the rock at the two guards.

They jumped and pulled for their side arms and yelled out something. Ryan opened up and they dropped dead, not having got a shot off. Voice started up inside the bunker and the team fired in on them. "Bunker looks clear." a voice over the com announced. "Get down here." Ryan ordered and he and I made our way into the bunker, guns at the ready.

A lights hung on the side of the bunker walls, giving the area a creepy tone. The bunker had a catwalk that made off back into the cliffside, right under where our troops on the cliff lied. I glanced over and saw movement come up to the corner of the cave entrence. "Ryan!" I yelled and pulled my gun up to sight. The enemy fired at us and I fired back.

My BR55 beat his SMG and he quickly went down, we where fine. The team began to 'slide' down the hill, crash landing at the bottom. The bunker was a platform that had two holes in the side of giant pieces of armored defenses. A MG sat in each of the openings overlooking a open area, one looked over the generals spot and one looked over the bunkers left flank.

"Man those MG's!" Ryan yelled. I got on the one over looking Maxes position, troops broke out from the cover across the way and where advancing though the open on our position. I fired. I wasn't used to firing a MG and bullets flew everywhere. I shot to the left at a ground and they went down, and the middle and worked my way right. One man got though and was quickly put down by the others.

"Williams!" Ryan yelled. "Take Thomas's position on that MG, Robbonson, take the other, MG gunners cover us! Everyone else fall in!" Ryan bolted out of the bunker and rest of us followed, except for the gunners. We made our way out to a small hill line in the open, enough to lie down and use as cover, which we did. I jumped to the ground and began to fire my rifle at the enemy across the way.

They peaked in and out from behind their armored coverings and shot back with SMGs and MA5Bs. "Rock!" Ryan yelled out and a man with a M19 Launcher made his way to him. "Blow them out from behind their cover!" ordered Ryan. "Yes sir." Rock replied. The soldier took aim with his rocket launcher and shot. The rocket hissed though the air and hit the ground to the by of the armored area, where the enemy was using it for cover. Bodies flew out from behind one.

They began to shift their lines to their right, and troops ran out though the open and behind cover of a small cliffed hill that curved out away from us. They where on the move to flank us. They came into sight down the ways and to our far left, the MG gunner in the bunker opened up on them. They began to drop. Soon they began to retreat back to their lines.

We had a perfect defense against them, they couldn't retreat or attack. Dave began picking them off behind their cover with his S2 AM Sniper. The enemy numbers began to drop. "Where the relieving force from Battalion, we got troops, weapons and ammo." a voice called over the com. "Where are we needed?" Ryan rolled over and pulled out a map and called out a bunch of letters and numbers.

"Copy that." A voice replied. I looked into the sky and seen fireballs arcing though the air. They stated to decend on our position and the fire went out. Small blue thrusters kicked out under them seconds later. They where airborne drop pods, the same kind I had dropped into Containment with. They slammed to the ground on the enemys right flank and emerged out.

ODST Helljumpers entered the fight and began to push in from the right. Ryan looked out at the enemy, they where now all shooting at the ODST who where on their flank. "Charge!" Ryan yelled out and we started to stand up. We froze seconds later. "Take cover!" Ryan yelled and we got back down, the ODST began to pull back a bit.

We heard the squealing sound of death. A tank poped into view infront of us and fired on the MG in the bunker. Our gun was silence, there was no more gun, there was no more gunner. We got down and stopped shooting. The tanks MG fired down the way at the ODST. "Rock! Rock! Hit that armor with your Anti-Tank Launcher!" Ryan ordered.

Rock made his way and stood up on the small hill and kneeled down. He took aim and pulled the triger... nothing happened. He looked at his gun, and turned to Ryan! "I think its jammed!" We sat their in fear. "I'll try again!" He took aim and pulled the trigger, nothing happened. He pulled again and we then dancing though the air. The gun backfired and the round exploded in the gun. Rock flew back to the ground dead, the launcher in pieces. Part of a arm landed beside me, I tossed it away.

"Everyone except Thomas circle around and join the ODST! Keep that tank firing that way so Thomas and I can move in and destroy it!" Ryan yelled and the team made its way off around the bunker and out of sight. I glacned at Ryan and he nodded at me. "We can do this." I said. The enemy was soon fully focused on the ODST backed by our mechinized team.

We bolted out from cover and began to cross the open area. The tanks cannon fired at the team at the end of the way on the flank. A boot flew by over us. I glacned back at the position, had it made a direct hit on the others? Anger filled over me and I ran harder. "Toss your gernades from here!" Ryan yelled, but I continued on ahead for the tank.

I made it to it and jumped up on the body section of it and opened up the drivers hatch. A person suddenly looked up and yelled something as I threw a nuclear gernade inside of the tank and shut the lid. The enemy infantry looked over at me but never shot, they where in disbelief that I had charged the tank and where tying to figure out what had just happened.

I sprinted back for Ryan. I counted to four and jumped though the air. A second later a huge explosion filled the air and I crashed to the ground. Screams came out from the infantry that where near the tank. Gunshots from the allied position on the flank started up. Ryan and I assaulted the position. We shot down the last of the resistance and looked at the cave entrence.

We glanced at eachother and raised our guns and took a step forward, preparing to enter and secure the general. Instead a man in tan and steel colored armor steped out, guards followed with their hands over their heads in defeat. The man in the tan armor, it was Max. The others began to make their way to us. Max and about nine guards stood there.

"Max Long." Ryan said. He didn't respond. "If only you knew the ture purpose." he said after awhile. "The real threat." We looked at him. "What do you mean?" Ryan asked. "You would never understand. Which is why I had to do what I did." he said. His head shot upward and the guards reached in and pulled out M6D High-Powered Pistols and shot at us.

I jumped to the side and behind some cover. A few ODST dropped to the ground. I shot back, killing about five guards. The opened up on me and the General took off and took cover behind a line of metal armor. A ODST soldier got to cover and shot back, the soldier was hit behind cover and killed. "Bastards!" I yelled and finished off the guards.

I relooaded my gun and looked around. Me and one other man where all that was left standing. I looked around, six remaining ODST lay on the ground, a few dead while others wounded. Ryan and Dave where two of the wounded mechinized that layed there, the last mechinized soldier lay dead. I looked over where Max had taken cover at. He took off down the line of armor. It looked as though a shadow chased him along the wall, the shadow looked alive though, I couldn't tell if it was a guard or what in the darkness.

"You!" I said and looked over at the ODST soldier who was beind cover. "Get on the radio there and call in for evac and medical teams for about seven people!" He nodded and headed for the radio. I bolted off down the line after Max. I found him at the end of the armor line by a thin metal pillar, it was big enough for him to almost hide behind. He stood there as though he was waiting for me.

I made my way up to him. "Drop any weapons you may have!" I ordered, my gun pointed at him. He tossed a pistol and knife to the ground a ways out. "I will not run. I have failed to keep it contained. Even the help of the unexpected wasn't enough." he started. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. I came up the right side of the pillar to Max and he began to walk around it to the left, we where walking a circle, talking.

"You already don't understand." he said. "I told you that you wouldn't. Thats why I had to start a war, to mask it. The WWMF would never alow my plans to be used." I listened on. "Tell me what you know and I may spare your life." I told him. He looked over at me. "A deal then." he said. "This mysterious virus as you have come to call it, its a living creature." He had my full attention when he brought this up, maybe I could learn what happend to Steve. I listened as we walked around in the circle around the pillar.

"Its not really a virus, is a living creature. It drinks, it feeds, it thinks and learns. It causes its victims to become sick and crazy. The explosion in Antarctica twenty years ago was the arrival the protectors." "What protectors?" I questioned him. He stopped and looked at me, the wall was behind him a little ways. "Them. They come a long way to put an end to... your virus well say." I saw something wave though the tad bit of light behind Max.

Something stepped out into view from the shadows, I froze in great fear and my eyes became wide. My legs became wet and warm with urn that ran down them, just from the sight of it. I stepped back and hid behind the pillar.

"What is that!" I screamed out, Max laughed at me. The thing wasn't human. It wore a blueish colored armor like EWCU troops, but wasn't human. It slouched over as it walked. Its head was longer than a persons was and its eyes where to the side of its head a bit. Its fingers where long and had sharp nails on them. Its mouth, I took it for, spit off into four diffrent section kind of things and its feet only had three large toes.

I peaked back around a second later after hiding and it was gone. I breathed heavily and looked at Max. He lauged a bit. "The new war is startting." he said and walked up to me and kneeled down by me. "And you didn't even see it coming." he said harshly and stood back up. "The war of all wars." he stated. "I want to use it to start a new gensis for mankind, to make us stronger. The WWMF would never allow it through my ways." he stopped.

"The war of all wars has started." A Pelican flew though the air above us and touched down a ways off. I stood there with the general, I looked at him. Troops began to pour out and retrieve the wounded and load them up. "Tell me more." I said as the dropship was loaded up and began to take off, back to Camp Turf. "There is no more to be said." Max replied. "They are here and the fight for humanity has begun. It is to late, words of the past will help no longer." he answered.

I looked at him and turned away and began to walk off. I made it a ways down and heard the a click behind me. I turned and shot a burst out of my BR55. The General dropped a handgun and looked at me. "There may be hope for you yet..." he said for his last words and dropped the ground dead. I turned back and headed towards the radio.

I looked among the dead bodies. I picked up a M90 Shotgun and dropped my BR55 and gather ammo for my new gun. I watched as a shadow observed me, interested in what I was doing. Light bended a small bit in mid air and I could hardly make it out. It only sat there and watched. I looked over at it and it moved along.

I turned to the flaning canyons from where the enemy had tried to flank our lines. Ahead was a hill that was climbable and made access to the top of the cliffs again.

Calls over the radio started up. "Command, command, this is task force A37 of the 10th infantry, we are under attack! Repeat we are under attack! MY GOD THEIR NOT HUMAN!" came the cries of someone and others, gunfire could be heard.

I looked away from the radio and pumped my shotgun. I began to make my way into the unknown, into the new war.


End file.
